Les Chevaliers Divins de l'Olympe : Prequelle
by Andromedalesli
Summary: Préquelle d'une fiction. Copyright Masami Kurumada pour l'univers Saint Seiya - Copyright Elestre pour les personnages principale cité dans sa fiction "Les chevaliers divins de l'Olympe". RESUME : Alors que la guerre fait rage, s'ensuit tout un enchevêtrement d'actions qui vont amener nos héros vers une destinée commune... Laissez un commentaire, c'est toujours utile
1. Chapitre 01

CHAPITRE 01

Diverses plantes grimpantes…

Enroulées autour des différents conifères, des lianes aux couleurs brunâtres, voir verdâtres à certains endroits, naissaient du sol et venaient enlacer les troncs qui respiraient puissamment de vie.

Ceux-ci, centenaires où millénaires, semblaient commencer à s'étouffer avec l'étranglement que provoquait la montée de cette fine écharpe terreuse. Certains laissaient apercevoir des éclats de couleurs, toutes aussi étincelantes les unes que les autres.

D'une quantité de couleurs pastel variées, un enchevêtrement de beauté se dévoilait au monde dès qu'un rayon de lumière traversait la toile de feuillage qui servait de dôme à la forêt.

La fine brise qui s'enfilait dans les branchages, laissait une douce mélodie se répercuter dans le lointain, mélangeant son chant avec celle des oiseaux qui n'hésitaient pas à laisser leur air se répercuter par-à-coup dans le temps universel.

Au sol, la végétation, elle, laissait arborer une flore des plus rutilantes et des plus diverses. Myrte, narcisse, gattilier, verveine… tant de plantes diverses qui paressaient au cœur même de la forêt. Des rochers, parsemés ci-et-là, se retrouvaient couverts d'un fin chapeau de mousse d'un vert criard. Certains animaux, aux poils soyeux, paissaient tranquillement, comme si le temps s'était arrêter aux yeux du monde.

Un peu plus en contre bas, le bruissement d'une chute d'eau retentissait fortement. Grande et forte, elle descendait bruyamment de la falaise pour laisser choir son contenu sur le lac translucide, transformant sa base en une longue écharpe écumeuse. Sa surface reflétait, dans un éclat puissant, les rayons du soleil qui illuminait le lieu de sa douce puissance. À son bord, des bouquetins crétois s'y abreuvaient paisiblement pendant que d'autres paissaient tranquillement dans leur coin. Plus loin, des fourogatos se prélassaient tranquillement, dorant leurs poils au soleil. Leurs petits s'amusaient au pied du rocher sur lequel reposaient les parents. Petits êtres espiègles remplis de malice, ils passaient leur temps à se mordiller l'un l'autre, se servant de leur queue touffue comme d'une souris à chasser.

Le calme divin qui régnait sans commune mesure sur les lieux fût soudain briser. Des bruits de pas et des craquements de branches, trop vite repoussées pour pouvoir rester intact dans le sillage des inconnus, retentissait dans ce lieu pourtant paisible. La brise, pourtant d'un calme olympien, se souleva brusquement, renversant les plantes vivaces sur son passage.

Brusquement sortis d'un bosquet en fleur, deux jeunes personnes couraient à en perdre haleine, ne sachant pas vraiment de quel côté ils allaient. En avant-garde, le jeune homme tenait par la main une jeune femme tout aussi belle que la déesse Aphrodite elle-même.

Habillé d'un pagne, sorte de toge courte, d'un blanc immaculé ceinturée par une corde argentée et de sandales en cuir s'arrêtant à la cheville, ces dernières dévoilant un entrelac de fils qui permettait une bonne stabilité, le jeune homme se protégeait le visage avec son avant-bras, évitant tout coup de fouet provoqué par les branches résistantes. Sa tignasse, d'un noir profond aux reflets corbeau, était hirsute et parsemée de branchages et de feuilles. La jeune femme, quant-à-elle, était habillée d'un pagne long, sorte de robe toute aussi immaculée que le vêtement du jeune homme. À sa taille, une ceinture ciselée d'or arborait des incrustations de pierre blanche qui chatoyaient au moindre passage d'un rayon de lumière de l'astre céleste. Sa longue crinière, d'un brun clair, flottait derrière elle comme si elle était soutenue par des êtres invisibles. Tout comme son compagnon de fuite, elle arborait aussi des branchages et des feuilles dans sa belle et longue crinière.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, elle tourna à nouveau son visage vers son compagnon d'infortune, le protégeant aussi de son avant-bras. Quelques millièmes de seconde avant de se retrouver dans l'ombre, un fin rayon de soleil traversa son visage et laissa dévoiler la couleur de ses pupilles. D'un vert émeraude, encore plus brillant que la pierre elle-même, son regard donnait l'impression de transpercer quiconque le croisait, comme si l'âme de l'heureux infortuné qui avait l'audace de l'apercevoir, se retrouvait aspirée à l'intérieur.

Courant toujours sans savoir où elle allait, ses yeux parcourant les alentours à la vitesse de l'éclair tout en se laissant guider par son compagnon, elle sentit une faible pression autour de sa main. Ce dernier venait de serrer sa propre main autour de la sienne, la prévenant d'un changement de direction dans la course. Se souvenant de ce qui avait été décidé au début de leur fuite, elle attendit le second signal, ses sens en alerte.

Signal qui ne tarda pas !

Celui-ci se faisant ressentir, comme un courant électrique qui lui traversait tout le membre droit, elle baissa rapidement son bras, attrapa les pans de sa robe, les souleva d'un coup sec et sauta dans les airs, la laissant apercevoir un tronc d'arbre reposer sur son flan le temps de quelques secondes. Ce dernier devait être mort depuis des années car il était complètement recouvert de mousse. Son écorce tombait lentement en poussière et divers insectes trainaient à sa surface.

Ses longues jambes longilignes se dévoilant à l'air libre, elle gémit rapidement d'extase quand l'air frais de la forêt vint se frôler à elle.

Percutant rudement le sol, elle repartit immédiatement dans sa course folle, entrainée par son compagnon. Ce dernier ne semblait pas savoir où aller mais son instinct le guidait inlassablement vers une destination bien précise.

Sortant d'un bosquet, les deux jeunes gens déboulèrent le long du ruisseau, faisant fuir tous les animaux présents aux alentours, même ceux qui se reposaient près du lac.

Arrivé devant la haute falaise ou tombait majestueusement la grande cascade, le jeune couple d'infortune s'arrêta rapidement. Lâchant la main de la jeune fille, le garçon laissa son regard bleuté, d'un bleu aussi clair que la surface d'un lac, sonder les alentours à une vitesse folle. La jeune femme, quant-à-elle, se dirigea directement vers le lac, la soif la prenant.

Sa robe entourant tout l'espace autour d'elle, la jeune femme tendit rapidement la main et, de sa paume, s'aspergea d'eau tout en essayant de boire le peu que cette dernière retenait en son sein. Les gouttelettes qui s'éparpillaient autour d'elle comme sur son visage étincelaient d'une beauté cristalline quand le soleil venait s'y réfléchir.

\- Gaïa, dépêche-toi, nous n'avons point le temps de nous abreuver aussi longtemps !

La voix dure et ferme de son compagnon fit sursauter la jeune femme. Elles les savaient suivit mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir se désaltérer quelques secondes. Le jeune garçon, quant-à-lui, avait détourner le regard et le laissa se diriger vers le bosquet qu'il venait de quitter.

Il les percevait !

Le sens aux aguets, il sentait qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver et que le peu d'avance qu'ils avaient réussi à prendre ne serait bientôt qu'un pâle souvenir. La sueur qui suintait sur son front coulait en de fines perles, s'écoulant lentement sur les côtés de son visage. Large de carrure, son corps athlétique se dessinait avec volupté derrière son vêtement partiellement déchiré par sa courses effrénée et qui lui collait partiellement à la peau. Son torse se bombant à chaque respiration, on pouvait voir qu'il avait énormément de mal à reprendre son souffle.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et, tout en passant sa main dans sa tignasse corbeau, jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à la falaise qui lui faisait dorénavant face.

\- Me voici Héphestion, dit-elle en se redressant. Par où allons-nous maintenant ?

Le haut de sa robe trempée, Héphestion pouvait remarquer les formes que dévoilait sa poitrine. A travers le tissu, il pouvait voir pointer deux formes rondes à l'aspect dur et ferme. Déglutissant avec peine, il détourna le regard et, tout en levant le bras, pointa un endroit un peu plus loin devant lui.

\- Nous devrions passer par là. dit-il

Son regard plongea dans le vert émeraude de Gaïa, faisant légèrement tressaillir la jeune femme qui avait toujours autant de mal à résister au regard du jeune homme et ce, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré au coin d'un des temples de son village.

\- Soit nous traversons le lac afin de gagner du temps, soit nous escaladons la falaise, aux risques de nous briser le cou si nous ratons une seule prise rocheuse.

\- Et si nous faisions vite le tour du lac ? demanda Gaïa, soucieuse.

\- Aurais-tu peur de te mouiller ou de t'écorcher les doigts… Gaïa ?

Le ton amusé du jeune homme tiqua la jeune femme. Affichant une moue réprobatrice sur son doux visage, elle regarda les pans de la falaise qui lui faisait face. Déglutissant difficilement, elle se demandait comment elle allait procéder pour agencer une telle montée avec la robe qu'elle portait.

N'étant pas du tout habillée pour un tel sport, elle n'était pas du tout prête à prendre un tel risque.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. répliqua la jeune femme. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habillée pour escalader les pans de la falaise. Et je me disais que l'on pourrait, peut-être, les semer… en contournant le lac… non ?

Le ton hésitant de Gaïa n'échappa pas à Héphestion. Il était vrai que, au vu de la tenue de sa jeune compagne, escalader les morceaux rocheux qui leurs faisaient face allait être difficile mais pas impossible.

D'un simple signe de tête, il lui fit comprendre que polémiquer ne servait à rien. Dos à sa compagne, le jeune homme se passe une dernière fois la main dans sa tignasse noire aux reflets corbeau avec un soupir las tout en s'approchant de la roche. D'un simple coup d'œil, il trouva les prises dont ils avaient besoin et il n'hésita plus. Bandant ses muscles, il fit craquer ses doigts et posa sa main droite dans le premier creux qu'il avait repérer. Son pied du même côté trouva une surface plane et il put commencer l'ascension de la falaise.

\- Repère bien le chemin que j'utilise Gaïa. cria Héphestion tout en s'élançant dans son escalade.

Soupirant de lassitude, la jeune femme finit par relever sa robe et chercha un moyen pour qu'elle ne traine pas dans ses pieds durant l'ascension de la falaise. Une idée lui traversant l'esprit, elle la remonta encore plus et entrepris de la nouer à divers endroits pour éviter une quelconque rechute.

Elle était sur le point d'assimiler son travail quand la brise légère du coin se souleva, provoquant un coup de fouet dans sa longue crinière brune qui se mit à virevolter autour de son visage. Apeurée, elle fit dos à la falaise et se plaqua à même la robe, les pans de sa robe s'éparpillant autour d'elle pour reprendre sa forme initiale.

Juste en face d'elle, dans la pénombre des conifères lui faisant face, des jeux d'ombre ondulaient, menaçants. Au cœur même de cette noirceur percée de temps à autres par un faible rayon de lumière, quatre paires de points lumineux d'un rouge sanguin se dévoilaient à elle. Ils avançaient irrémédiablement vers eux avec une lenteur qui lui fit dresser les poils sur la nuque, lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion.

Héphestion, qui avait parcouru un peu de distance, ressentit le mal qui se dégageait de la pénombre et, ardemment bien accrocher à ses prises, tourna légèrement la tête dans la même direction que la jeune femme. La peur suintant de tout son corps, il baissa rapidement la tête pour voir si sa jeune compagne la suivait bien et resta tétanisé par la scène qu'il voyait. Reprenant une contenance des plus froides, il l'appela sans risque vu le temps qu'ils leur restaient.

\- Gaïa ! Gaia ! Dépêche-toi de me suivre ! On n'a plus beaucoup de temps !

Il avait beau tenter de la secouer du haut de son perchoir, rien n'y faisait. La jeune femme avait le regard complètement fixé sur les ombres qui avançaient lentement, mais sûrement, vers elle. N'y réfléchissant pas plus que de quelques millièmes de secondes, Héphestion respira un bon coup et lâcha ses prises d'un coup sec, son corps tombant rapidement dans le vide. La distance avec le sol était telle qu'il avait juste le temps de se retourner et de retomber sur ses pieds. Son poids provoquant un bruit sourd sur le sol dur de la forêt, il ne mit que quelques secondes pour adopter une posture de défense des plus basiques alors que son bras gauche attrapait le tour de taille de la jeune femme pour la pousser derrière lui.

Les ombres, qui glissaient inlassablement vers eux, finirent par sortir de la pénombre du paysage boisé, tel des fantômes en quête d'une proie à hantée durant le restant de sa vie. Repoussant les quelques branches qui se trouvaient encore devant eux, les silhouettes finirent par se dévoiler à eux, les paires de points rouge sang éclatants d'envie encore plus qu'avant.

Le soleil décida de se révéler à ce moment-là, ce dernier étant dissimulé par les nuages cotonneux qui s'éparpillaient dans le ciel bleuté. Majestueuse puissance, il laissa ses rayons se propager sur la petite plaine et envahit l'ombre terrestre en une seule traite.

Les ombres qui se trouvaient à la lisière de la forêt disparurent pour ne laisser plus que des corps puissants se dévoiler à leurs yeux. Elles semblaient même avoir été aspirée par eux. Recouvert d'une armure intégrale aux formes des plus simple et aussi sombres que l'Erèbe, Héphestion pouvait remarquer que de fines arabesques étaient ciselées à même dans les parties de la cuirasse, leurs donnant un cachet encore plus fort que l'apparence en elle-même qu'elles dégageaient. Au niveau de leur poitrine, une protection pectorale d'une couleur rouge sanguine se reflétaient tel un rubis que l'on venait d'extraire du sol. Les reflets du soleil venant s'y reposer donnaient encore plus d'importance aux reflet rougeâtre qui ressortait du plastron pectoral.

Les quatre hommes, tel était ces nouveaux venus, arboraient la même couleur de cheveux. D'un blond cendré, on ne voyait de leur chevelure que quelques mèches qui ressortaient de leur casque. Le casque, quant-à-lui, de forme assez simple, était tout aussi sombre que le reste de l'amure et protégeait la tête dans pratiquement toute sa partie. Seul l'avant du visage était dégagé et laissait apparaitre des visages virils au sourire carnassier. Leur regard était, par contre, plongé dans l'obscurité et les deux jeunes gens ne pouvait voir que la lueur rouge étinceler dans cette pénombre, une lueur des plus malsaine et envieuse envers eux.

Déglutissant, la gorge complètement sèche, Héphestion se demanda ce qu'ils leur voulaient. Et qui étaient-ils en plus ! Tout comme Gaïa. Qui était-elle ? Pour cela, il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, il venait tout juste de la rencontrer dans le village où il se trouvait quand ses adversaires venaient d'apparaître, ne leur laissant pas le temps d'apprendre à se connaître tous les deux. Mettant le village à feux et à sang, Héphestion lui avait attrapé la main pour la mettre en sécurité. Sans y réfléchir, il avait foncé directement dans les bois et avait laissé son instinct le guider, comme à chaque fois qu'il part en voyage.

De là, il avait senti ses adversaires du moment continuer à saccager le village avant de les prendre en chasse, faisant de leur rencontre un véritable cauchemar. Maintenant, ils étaient devant eux et il ne savait pas comment agir. S'arquant un peu plus sur ses pied, Héphestion les dévisagea de son regard bleuté sans les quitter des yeux. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir la jeune femme tressaillir et se plaquer un peu plus contre lui, la rondeur de ses seins se massant contre son dos. Fermant son esprit, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa compagne, lui fit un sourire rassurant, et se concentra pleinement sur les nouveaux arrivant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix était caverneuse et il ne la reconnu pas, se demandant si la panique qui le hantait s'était fait ressentir dans sa question. Et c'est ce qu'il dut penser car le rire sadique que lançait les quatre hommes ne le laissait pas en reste. Bien au contraire, les poils se trouvant sur sa nuque et ses avant-bras se tendirent à l'extrême et lui donna froid dans le dos.

Une larme glacée coula même le long de sa colonne vertébrale et c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il avait son dos poisseux de sueur. Le froid qui s'en dégagea venait tremper l'avant du vêtement de la jeune fille, obligeant les tétons de cette dernière à durcir contre son dos, le faisant frémir.

Malgré la situation, il arrivait encore à ressentir du désir envers la jeune femme alors que le lieu, ni même le moment, ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de pensées. Un bruissement de pas le fit revenir à la réalité et il foudroya ses adversaires de son regard bleuté qui s'éclaircissait quand les rayons du soleil venaient s'y réfléchir.

Devant eux, les quatre hommes venaient de se remettre en route, d'un pas lent et malsain. Le rire sadique qui sortait de leur bouche les firent grelotter et ils reculèrent d'un pas sans le vouloir. La peur leur tenaillait le centre même de leur ventre, ce qui accentua le plaisir du sang chez les quatre nouveaux venus.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda à nouveau Héphestion.

Sa voix trembla un peu moins que la première fois qu'il avait posé la question mais la conviction qu'il venait d'y insérer le rassura considérablement. Le côté caverneux avait disparu et cela était le principal ! Son regard fuyant d'un adversaire à un autre, il n'en était pas rassuré pour autant. Au fur-et-à mesure que les inconnus avançaient vers eux, voyait, au niveau de leur pas, les touffes d'herbes se brunir et perdre leur vitalité. La vie les quittant, elles terminèrent en cendre, ne laissant qu'une tache ovale là où se trouvait l'empreinte de leurs pas.

\- Héphestion… j'ai peur… déclara Gaïa.

Il la comprenait parfaitement. Lui-même avait peur et il ne savait pas comment agir. Lui souriant, il espérait de tout cœur lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que de l'espoir il n'y en avait pas. L'heure de leur mort sonnait et l'Hadès arriverait bien plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Respirant un bon coup, son torse se gonflant comme un ballon, Héphestion se cramponna un peu plus fort sur ses jambes et fixa complètement son regard bleuté dans la pénombre de ceux de ses adversaires. Un bras courbé et l'autre relevé devant son visage, il attendait courageusement que ces derniers mènent l'assaut pour un combat perdu d'avance.

Se trouvant plus qu'à quelques pas de leurs victimes, les quatre inconnus ricanèrent de plus belle, faisant hérisser les poils sur les avant-bras et nuques du jeune couple. Des quatre, les plus grands leva lentement son bras droit et pointa les jeunes de son index, son ongle étant un peu plus grand que la moyenne. Il releva lentement le visage, dégageant la pénombre qui s'affichait sur son regard et laissa à découvert un regard meurtrier, à l'éclat sanguin. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour afficher des dents aussi blanches que la plus pure des colombes mais aux pointes acérées comme des crocs qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose… dévoré leurs proies !

Tout doucement, un nuage rougeâtre se mit à l'envelopper, entourant tout son corps comme un fin voile protecteur. Au plus l'aura grandissait, au plus la couleur rouge s'assombrissait, prenant pratiquement la couleur du sang. Pliant son index, le carnassier effectua dans cette protection chimérique une rotation des flux qui obligea cette aura à se replier sur son index. Illuminé, l'ongle de l'index se mit à croître, prenant une taille des plus extraordinaire et une couleur écarlate.

Héphestion n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Voir une tel chose était impossible. Regardant cet appendice grandir en quelques secondes, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir les sortir de ce pétrin pour lequel ils n'avaient rien demander. Ce qui le terrifiait le plus était le tourbillon sanguin qui entourait le membre et qui semblait menaçant à souhait.

Déglutissant alors que sa bouche était aussi sèche qu'un désert, Héphestion ne douta plus et se promis de tout faire pour sauver la jeune femme qui se trouvait contre lui, apeurée par les évènements. Elle avait le droit de vivre et il ferait tout pour qu'elle puisse continuer à voir le monde, un monde ou de tels carnassiers ne vivraient plus. Décider, il s'arma de courage et attendit patiemment que son meurtrier lance le premier coup car tel était le mal qui se trouvait devant lui.

D'un simple retrait de son bras, un filament écarlate se dessina sur la trajectoire de l'index, provoquant une faible bourrasque dans son sillage. Le carnassier en sourit de plus belle devant la peur qui s'affichait dans le regard de ses proies. Il en jubilait intérieurement. Pour lui, une telle peur était source de bonheur et de plaisir, encore plus que de passer une nuit avec une femme. Arquant son dos et remplissant ses poumons d'air, il renvoya son bras vers l'avant, l'ongle de son index bien droit devant lui et s'apprêta à décharger toute sa fougue de cruauté sur ses nouvelles victimes. Il espérait voir leurs yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur et que leur sang viendrait s'asperger sur sa cuirasse et son visage. Il l'espérait tellement. Il les voyait se rapprocher de lui à une telle vitesse que cela l'excitait encore plus. Il était sur le point de les atteindre quand une lumière sur son coté gauche éclata, devenant de plus en plus lumineuse au fur-et-à-mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Fulminant de rage, il stoppa net son attaque et esquiva la lumière blanche qui passa devant lui.

Héphestion, tout comme Gaïa, n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Tournant le visage du côté d'où venait la luminosité, ils purent voir arriver un homme recouvert d'une armure dorée. Ce dernier écartait lentement les branches qui lui faisait face avec une délicatesse qui les laissait pantois.

Sa crinière brune cascadait légèrement jusqu'à ses épaules, les fines mèches partant dans tous les sens, et ondulait avec grâce à chacun de ses pas. Son regard, pourtant dure, laissait entrapercevoir une âme juvénile où l'espièglerie et la malice ne faisait qu'un. Couleur marron, les éclats de luminosité provoqué par le soleil donnait des petits reflets mordorés avec, à certains endroits, un soupçon d'éclat d'un rouge sang presque imperceptible.

Sa voix, chaude et remplie de malice, résonna dans l'air, telle la résonnance d'un chant d'oiseau se répercutant dans l'étendue boisée. Le tout suintant l'humour.

\- Je te conseillerai de ne pas aller plus en profondeur dans tes menaces silencieuse… Trinidor !


	2. Chapitre 02

CHAPITRE 02

Un éclair rouge passa rapidement dans le regard incandescent du guerrier en cuirasse noir

\- Toi…

Trinidor venait de cracher ce mot avec une haine déplacée. Les lèvres retroussées dans un rictus des plus répugnant, il fixait inlassablement le nouvel arrivant. Rien que sa vue semblait l'horripiler et une envie irrépressible de lui sauter à la gorge l'enivrait et le démangeait atrocement.

\- Iphitos… quel bon vent t'amène dans ces lieux les plus reculée, cingla-t-il, tel un serpent crachant son venin.

\- Je pourrai te renvoyer la même question Trinidor, répondit le nouvel arrivant d'une voix taquine. Il n'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes de t'éloigner de ton général. T'aurait-il rejeté ?

Iphitos ne manquait nullement d'audace. Tout était bon, pour lui, pour faire fulminer son adversaire. Passant à nouveau sa main dans sa tignasse brune, il n'hésitait pas à narguer Trinidor de son regard pétillant de malice tout en lui offrant son plus beau sourire… et d'un clin d'œil pour terminer.

L'effet était immédiat ! Trinidor fulminait de rage !

\- Garde tes paroles acerbes pour tes compagnons, chevalier !

\- Et qui sont tes autres compagnons ? dit-il en tournant la tête vers eux, passant outre la réponse lancée avec acidité.

La question du chevalier, par contre, était un tantinet empli de curiosité. Son regard brun les détaillait le temps de quelques microsecondes avant de regarder à nouveau droit devant lui.

Héphestion, tout comme Gaïa, était stupéfait. Rien, dans l'attitude du nouveau venu, ne laissait transparaitre une peur quelconque. Bien au contraire, il était aussi détendu qu'un chat occupé à se prélasser au soleil et à dormir du sommeil le plus profond que possible.

Durant toute sa conversation avec Trinidor, Iphitos avait continué son chemin, passant devant le guerrier à l'armure sombre. Le pectoral rouge que ce dernier pavanait avec fierté, était plus sombre que ceux de ses comparses. Par la même occasion, il montrait que son niveau était bien plus haut que le rang de ses accompagnateurs.

D'une faible rotation du corps, sa cape immaculée ondulant avec légèreté, le chevalier à l'armure dorée se plaça entre le jeune couple et la bande de guerrier qui lui faisait, dorénavant, face. Ce qu'il voyait l'amusait énormément à vrai dire.

Divertit par la situation, il laissa sa tête se pencher sur le côté gauche tout en regardant Trinidor qui était à quelques pas de lui.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air très fort, Trinidor. Je suis étonné que tu t'entoures de tels laquets !

\- Je ne te permets pas, Iphitos ! s'exclama le guerrier.

Le chevalier à l'armure dorée n'en avait cure de ces paroles et le lui prouva en prenant une pause des plus nonchalante. Tête toujours penchée, il releva les bras derrière sa tête et laissa son pied droit passé derrière sa jambe gauche pour avoir un meilleur appui.

\- Je me permets ce que je veux et si j'en ai envie Trinidor, déclara Iphitos, tout sourire. Surtout que vous avez énormément de mal à nous battre malgré la quantité de guerrier qui entoure ton dieu. Peux-tu m'expliquer cet état de fait ? Vous clamez haut et fort que vous allez nous renverser et, pourtant, peu d'entre nous succombent devant vos rayes. Quel est ton excuse… Trinidor…

Ses yeux devenant plus sombre qu'à son arrivée, Trinidor compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de faire taire un tel chevalier. Ce déballage d'accusations et de questions lui donnait la nausée. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses compagnons, il leur intima l'ordre silencieuse de rendre cet impudent méconnaissable.

Heureux de pouvoir enfin se défouler, les trois autres hommes, revêtu de la même amure sombre que Trinidor mais au plastron pectoral moins flamboyant que ce dernier, ricanèrent et avancèrent lentement vers le chevalier à l'armure dorée. Se dispersant chacun de leur côté, ils finirent par entouré Iphitos qui ferma les yeux, seul signe en appel à cette demande de combat, voir, d'embuscade.

Dans les fougères et autres buissons divers qui entouraient la petite plaine au lac dont la surface scintillait comme du diamant, les animaux qui paissaient tranquillement avant l'arrivée de tout ce petit monde, s'y étaient réfugiés en grande vitesse et scrutaient chaque mouvement menaçant dans les fentes construites par les feuillages. Leurs yeux, brillant dans l'ombre, les fixaient avec force et curiosité.

Héphestion et Gaïa, qui se trouvait juste derrière le combattant doré, déglutirent en ne sachant que faire. S'ils essayaient de s'enfuir sur les côtés, ils risquaient de se faire happer par l'un des ennemis du chevalier ou, s'ils grimpaient la roche, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de s'en sortir sain et sauf, surtout vu ce que le chef du groupe des quatre hommes avait osé leur montrer il y avait de cela quelques minutes. S'accolant un peu plus contre la structure rocheuse qui leur faisait dos, certaines pointes de roches venant s'enfoncer dans leurs chairs en perforant le tissu de leur pagne, ils attendirent patiemment l'un contre l'autre, Gaïa plus qu'apeurée et Héphestion prêt à en découdre si les choses tournaient mal.

La peur au ventre, ils ne quittaient pas des yeux les combattants qui leur faisaient face.

D'un mouvement subtil, les trois nouveaux adversaires s'élancèrent sur Iphitos, faisant virevolter les brins d'herbe à leur pied, ces dernières étant arrachées de leur lieux de repos. Le nuage rougeâtre qui se dégageait de leur corps, laissait une fine trainée à l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes avant, carbonisant le peu de vie qui y régnait encore, tout comme sur leur traversée.

Au fur-et-à-mesure qu'ils avançaient vers lui, Iphitos ne put se retenir et haussa des épaules, exaspéré par le comportement de ses adversaires. D'un mouvement lasse, il passa sa main dans sa crinière brune et ouvrit les yeux, l'éclat brunâtre à reflet mordoré prenant plus d'importance alors qu'une aura dorée l'entourait.

Brillant d'une puissance incommensurable, le nuage qui entourait dorénavant le corps du chevalier se mit à avoir des turbulences, signe qu'il devenait instable. Tourbillonnant tout autour de lui, des filaments dorés se mirent à luire et à se diriger sur son plastron, prenant petit à petit la forme d'une sphère à l'état brumeuse.

D'un geste aussi vif que l'éclair, Iphitos plaça la paume de sa main droite au-dessus de la sphère et celle de la main gauche en-dessous, tout en crispant ses doigts. Ces derniers laissaient des décharges d'énergie en forme d'éclair bleuté se diriger vers les parois, provoquant des éclats de lumière qui convergeait vers l'intérieur, illuminant la surface de la boule d'énergie d'une énergie pure et transformant la brume dorée concentrée à l'intérieur en énergie compacte d'une blancheur aux éclats azuré.

Arquant les épaules, ce qui entrainait par la même occasion un mouvement des bras vers son plastron, il augmenta l'intensité de son aura qui explosa en des gerbes doriques, tel un magma qui se libère de son nid. L'éclat mordoré de son regard s'intensifiait à un tel point que le regarder dans les yeux était insupportable.

Celui-ci donnait l'impression de prendre feu !

N'en ayant cure, après s'être jeté un rapide coup d'œil, les trois hommes à la cuirasse sombre continuaient leur lancée, bras et jambes provoquant des tourbillons de puissances qui s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens, provoquant des bourrasques de poussières à chaque pas. Un sourire carnassier était dessiné sur leur visage défiguré par un mélange de haine et de plaisir de pouvoir provoquer un massacre.

L'aura dorée, arrivée à son point culminant, explosa pour de bon, les gerbes de lumière partant dans tous les sens comme des étoiles filantes. D'un geste puissant, Iphitos expulsa la boule d'énergie, les paumes de ses mains dirigées vers l'avant avant d'écarter, subitement, les bras.

Le geste, subtilement contrôlé, provoqua un changement direct dans la sphère de lumière ! La brume immaculée percée par des éclairs bleutés tourbillonna en son sein et s'échappa par les extrémités pour suivre le sens des bras du jeune homme.

Le geste fut s'y rapide que les trois hommes à la cuirasse sombre ne purent agir en conséquence. Plaçant leur bras devant leur visage comme ils le purent, ils virent la lumière aveuglante foncer droit vers eux, ne leur laissant aucune échappatoire. La puissance était tel que le souffle provoquer par l'attaque et le cosmos du chevalier firent claquer sa longue cape dans tous les sens.

 _ **\- Light Of Justice!**_

Des craquements retentirent !

Dans les tumultes de cris qu'entendirent les personnes présentes sur place, ils virent partir dans tous les sens des débris d'armures et des gerbes de sang, recouvrant le sol rocailleux légèrement parsemé de touffes d'herbe.

Un râle mortuaire résonna dans l'air en même temps que les opposants s'effondraient au sol, leur corps percutant le sol dans un bruissement étouffé.

Trinidor qui regardait ce désastre, serra les dents et les sentit vibrer à l'intérieur même de sa bouche. Son regard, déjà rougeoyant, pris une teinte plus sombre, devenant encore plus sanguinaire qu'au départ. Relevant rapidement le menton, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Iphitos qui avait toujours garder ses paupières fermées.

\- Que comptes tu faire maintenant, Trinidor ?

La voix d'Iphitos venait de retentir dans le silence qu'avait provoqué son attaque. La lumière dégagée par l'attaque s'atténuait petit à petit pour laisser place à un spectacle de désolation.

Toujours dans la position finale de son attaque, ce dernier regardait le dernier poursuivant du jeune couple, son regard brun, devenu doré par la puissance de son aura, ne cillant nullement devant le regard de haine de son interlocuteur. Son visage, quant à lui, affichait un sourire narquois, pratiquement provocateur.

\- Prendras-tu tes responsabilités en m'affrontant ?

\- Je ne suis pas fou à ce point ! s'exclama l'opposant d'une forte voix.

Tremblant de rage, Trinidor ne quittait pas le jeune homme des yeux. Une haine imperceptible se dégageait de lui comme une odeur pestilentielle qui ne s'efface jamais sur le passage d'une personne. Les poings serrés, au point que ses doigts en devinrent blanc, il finit par percer lui-même la protection de son armure, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair.

Un fin filet de sang s'écoulait au travers des jointures de ses mains, tachant de nouveau le sol qui n'avait rien demandé et qui s'en abreuvait inconsciemment, l'acte le poussant à aller contre sa volonté et à toujours subir sans pouvoir se défendre.

\- Pas fou au point de t'affronter seul. Cela ne fait pas partie des idéaux de mon maître.

Reculant d'un pas, Trinidor se dirigea vers la frontière de la petite clairière où ils se trouvaient tous. S'enfonçant dans la partie boisée, il finit par disparaître dans l'ombre qui reprenait sa place petit à petit, son regard rougeoyant ne quittant toujours pas des yeux son adversaire du moment.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attende, Iphitos qui avait déjà quitté sa position de combat depuis longtemps pour une position de défense, se décontracta, respirant un bon coup. Ses muscles, gonflées par la tension du moment, se détendirent et il se permit de reprendre une position plus neutre. Attendant encore quelques secondes tout en sondant les alentours afin d'être sûre et certains que toutes menaces étaient bien écartées et, ne voyant rien venir, expira de soulagement. Il termina par se retourner vers le jeune couple qu'il protégeait, les détaillant un peu plus en profondeur.

Face à lui se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux hirsute d'un noir profond aux reflets corbeaux. Ses yeux couleur bleu saphir étincelaient d'une pure beauté face aux rayons du soleil qui venaient s'y perdre à la surface. Iphitos pouvait remarquer que sa musculature était contractée et que tout son corps était tendu face à lui.

Le quittant des yeux, il braqua son regard sur la jeune femme et la détailla. Sa longue crinière brune se perdant dans son dos, il pouvait remarquer que de fines mèches venaient encadrer un regard émeraude qui tremblait de peur. La fine silhouette qu'elle présentait au jeune homme, frissonnait face à lui et semblait se contracter encore plus que celui de son compagnon tellement elle était collée à lui. Son regard continuant à descendre, il remarqua les longues jambes longilignes de la jeune femme. Étonné, il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur en replongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui ne comprit pas directement ce qui se passait.

Voyant le chevalier la regarder profondément durant quelques secondes et ses pupilles redescendre à plusieurs reprises avant de plonger à nouveau dans les siens, elle finit par comprendre que sa tenue le laissait perplexe. Sentant l'embarra la prendre de court, le rouge lui montant aux joues, elle laissa ses bras descendre légèrement vers ses cuisses et défit rapidement les nœuds qu'elle avait créée peu de temps avant que tout ne bascule dans la petite clairière.

Amusé par la situation et, surtout, par l'embarra de la jeune femme, Iphitos termina par leur sourire, ses lèvres s'étirant avec une grande douceur.

\- Désolé pour la scène de ménage qu'il y a eu, jeune gens, mais il fallait les remettre un peu à leur place.

Le sourire amusé du jeune homme, et son ton jovial, étonnèrent les deux jeunes gens. Le regard dur et la voix grave qu'il avait lors de son apparition semblait avoir disparu. Maintenant, il dégageait une toute autre aura. Son regard rempli de malice fit chanceler la jeune femme qui ne sut plus du tout où se placer, le rouge qu'elle avait aux joues augmentant un peu plus qu'au début.

Héphestion n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Détaillant leur sauveur, il se demandait d'où il pouvait bien venir avec cette armure dorée qui lui recouvrait partiellement le corps.

D'une simplicité à toute épreuve, l'armure dorée était finement travaillée et semblait légère. Les avant-bras du jeune homme différait légèrement avec le reste de l'armure. Deux fines lames à épaisseur différentes s'étirait du poignet et remontait presque jusqu'au coude, donnant une impression forte d'être aussi coupante que le revers d'une lame d'épée.

À part ce détail, l'armure en elle-même était d'un naturel à en couper le souffle, même si peu commune.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Son regard bleuté braqué dans celui brun du nouvel arrivant, Héphestion eu du mal à résister à tant d'autorité. Déglutissant difficilement, il ne lâcha pas pour autant sa prise, tâchant de garder une contenance des plus respectable vis-à-vis du répondeur. Tout chez ce jeune homme inspirait l'autorité malgré l'apparence qu'il donnait en cet instant.

Gaïa, elle, faisait comme son compagnon d'infortune. Elle toisait le nouvel arrivant de son regard émeraude. Les bras puissants qu'il dévoilait faisait tressaillir la jeune femme au point que le rouge lui montait aux joues mais, cette fois, de plaisir et non d'embarra.

\- Je me nomme Iphitos, répondit le jeune homme en mimant une courbette qui le fit rire. Je suis un chevalier de la déesse Athéna.

À ce nom, les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent malgré eux, l'étonnement se lisant sur leur visage. Ils avaient déjà entendu que la fière déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse comptait sur sa puissance grâce aux pouvoirs de jeunes personnes qui servaient sous son autorité mais jamais ils n'avaient eu le loisir d'en rencontrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, ces derniers se faisant fort discret.

Héphestion, quant à lui, sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, cette dernière se glaçant encore plus dans son dos quand la jeune femme se blottit encore plus contre lui, sa poitrine généreuse se frottant avec plus de poigne. Tachant de garder une certaine contenance, il continua à garder le jeune chevalier face à lui en espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'avait rien remarqué de son trouble.

\- Et vous ? Comment vous nommez-vous ?

\- Je me nomme Héphestion, osa répondre le jeune homme en déglutissant, sa gorge étant extrêmement sèche

\- Et moi… je me nomme… Gaïa, dit la jeune femme en se calant encore plus contre son compagnon.

Iphitos ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de rire intérieurement en voyant la peur qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. De plus, il pouvait remarquer que ce sentiment était agrémenté d'un certain désir charnelle, étincelle qui pétillait dans la profondeur émeraude de ses yeux. Amusé par cet ingrédient des plus relevé, il leva son bras et se passa une main dans sa crinière brune qui se retrouva encore plus en bataille qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Vous êtes mignon à voir, jeune gens, déclara-t-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil et encore plus en fixant la jeune femme durant quelques millièmes de secondes. Mais rester ici ne vous avancera pas à grand-chose. Vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin avant que ce faux jeton de Trinidor ne revienne avec, encore plus, de guerrier à sa suite. Je vous propose même de me suivre…

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, le jeune chevalier à l'armure dorée tourna des talons et leur fit signe de le suivre, reprenant la route qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques minutes avant.

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous vous suivre ?

Le ton brusque, et légèrement souligné d'une pointe alarmée dans la voix de la jeune femme, résonna dans l'air, arrêtant brusquement Iphitos sur sa petite lancée. Ce dernier, tout sourire, tourna doucement la tête vers elle, ses lèvres gardant une ligne malicieuse qui déstabilisa la jeune femme d'un cran en plus.

\- Si vous préférez rester ici, jeune demoiselle, je n'y vois aucune objection. Mais en m'accompagnant, vous, ainsi que votre compagnon, êtes sûre de ne pas vous retrouver dans un état… de non-retour.

La déclaration d'Iphitos laissa la jeune femme sans voix.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

\- Dois-je vous rappeler votre récente mésaventure ?

Le ton utilisé par le jeune chevalier ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à déclarer. Gaïa comprenait parfaitement que, sans lui, le plus impensable leur serait arrivé et, malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, elle devait bien admettre que sa vie avait gagné un sursis grâce à lui.

Mais un sursis de combien de temps ? Jusqu'à quand resterait-elle en vie avant ce point de non-retour ? Tant de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit sans pouvoir trouver une seule réponse. Et de telles inconnues l'agaçaient fortement au point de s'en mordre le bord de la lèvre inférieure droite.

\- Trinidor vous aurait tué sans détour, déclara Iphitos en s'approchant d'eux. Lui et ses compagnons d'infortunes ne pensent qu'à une seule chose. Le goût du sang ! Torture, sang, destruction et mort sont leurs cris de guerre, leur raison d'être, tel est aussi la cause de leur maître !

Le ton grave qui se déployait dans sa voix les firent frissonner tous les deux. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé tous les deux que de tels êtres existaient dans le monde. Héphestion qui s'était légèrement crispé à la description des adversaires que le jeune chevalier avait combattue devant eux, se redressa légèrement alors qu'un souvenir lui revenait en tête.

\- La description que vous venez de donner ressemble fort à la façon de procéder du dieu Arès mais… en plus barbare, dit-il en déglutissant, plongeant son regard bleuté dans celui marron de son interlocuteur.

\- ... Arès

Le ton amusé d'Iphitos laissait le jeune couple perplexe. De tout temps, ils avaient entendu que le dieu Arès était connu pour sa barbarie et sa violence lors des guerres, qu'elles soient civiles, mondiales ou saintes. De ce faite, ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi Iphitos se contenait d'exploser de rire.

\- Arès est un enfant de chœur face au maître de vos poursuivant, déclara-t-il en se détournant des deux jeunes gens. En même temps, il braille comme un simple bébé et ce, à tout moment. Et si je dois le considérer comme un dieu… il n'est, pour ma part, vraiment pas digne de respect.

\- Que… commença Héphestion, interloqué par tant de dénégation, vous osez dénigrer un dieu ? Et sans regret ?

\- Bien sûr, déclara le chevalier d'un ton franc, en se retournant vers ce dernier d'un coup sec. Vous le connaitriez que vous penseriez la même chose que moi ! Seul ses guerriers en valent réellement la peine… et encore, certains seulement mérite mon respect, dit-il en soupirant. Mais pour beaucoup d'entre eux… le destin en a décidé autrement. Les Moires ont décidé que beaucoup d'entre eux ressembleraient fortement à leur dieu…

Le haussement d'épaule que fit le chevalier en confirmant ses dires laissait vraiment le jeune couple pantois.

Pendant que le jeune couple se regardait, Iphitos se détourna légèrement et leva la tête en direction du soleil pour finir par froncer légèrement des sourcils. Le soleil avait progressé dans le ciel azuré et il était temps pour lui de reprendre la route, surtout en sachant qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup à faire.

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça, dit Iphitos en tournant les talons, sa cape immaculée virevoltant autour de lui, mais il est grand temps de se mettre en route. À moins que vous ne vouliez prendre le risque de continuer seule et de vous perdre dans cette forêt plus que dense.

\- Nous allons vous suivre, chevalier, répondit Héphestion en attrapant la main de sa jeune compagne. Il est préférable de suivre un gardien de la paix et de la justice que de suivre une quelconque idée saugrenue qui pourrait mettre nos vies en danger.

\- Et vous avez bien raison ! Me suivre est une sage décision.

Confiant, le jeune couple emboita le pas à Iphitos qui se trouvait maintenant à l'orée de la forêt. Ils le rejoignirent en quelques enjambées et s'enfoncèrent eux-mêmes à la suite du chevalier, prêt à rebrousser chemin.

Gaïa, elle, ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Le fait de retourner là où tout avait débuté lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle sentait couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale une goutte de sueur glacée qui la faisait frissonner légèrement. Mais une question la taraudait profondément. Son esprit en ébullition lui donnait un commencement de migraine qui lui arracha une faible grimace, défigurant légèrement son doux visage.

Au fur-et-à-mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de la clairière, elle pouvait entendre que la vie qui s'était éteinte à leur arrivée, reprenait sa place, les jeunes fourogatos miaulant à nouveau durant leur jeu de course poursuite. À l'idée de la scène qu'elle pouvait imaginée, elle se mit à sourire étrangement à l'insu de ses deux compagnons.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, d'écartement de branches et d'obstacles, elle n'y tint plus et osa interpeller son sauveur qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, son bras repoussant une ramure sur son chemin.

\- Chevalier… qui est le maître de ceux que vous avez combattu devant nous ?

Iphitos ne répondit pas directement, cherchant le bon moyen de leur répondre sans leur donner une frayeur de plus. La réponse l'agaçant, il leva la main vers sa crinière brune et se la gratta du bout des doigts, la désordonnant un peu plus qu'au début. Ne voyant nullement un autre moyen de l'annoncer, il respira un bon coup et laissa le couperet trancher l'air.

Sa voix allait résonner gravement avec un trait beaucoup trop formel à son goût quand son ouïe entendit une voix particulièrement charmante et familière. Le ton doux emplissait ses oreilles avec une légèreté des plus harmonieuse jusqu'au moment où le nom fatidique trancha l'air.

\- C'est Cronos…


	3. Chapitre 03

CHAPITRE 03

Un nom…

Un simple nom…

Un simple nom de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique…

Mais ô combien puissant !

Tout tourbillonna autour d'eux et résonna comme un simple écho à cette déclaration.

\- Cronos?

Le jeune couple écarquillaient les yeux de surprise. Ils n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs oreilles. Surtout que la voix féminine qu'ils venaient d'entendre résonner, venait de partout comme de nulle part à la fois.

La tête tournant dans tous les sens, leurs yeux vibrant à chaque mouvement d'air, Héphestion, tout comme Gaïa, regardait tout autour de lui, tâchant de voir où se trouvait cette personne inconnue. Chaque bruissement qu'il entendait l'obligeait à tourner la tête vers la source du bruit pour n'y trouver que le vide et le silence.

Pourtant… le rire qui retentissait n'arrêtait pas de lui vriller les tympans. Levant lentement le bras droit, il se passa la main dans sa tignasse qui lançait, avec les reflets du soleil passant au travers des branches, des reflets bleutés aussi sombre que les plumes d'un corbeau.

Iphitos, quant-à-lui, était amusé par le comportement du jeune couple. Les voir se tourner dans tous les sens, pour trouver le lieu d'où provenait la voix, attisait sa curiosité. Croisant les bras, les plaques de son armure ricochant sur celle protégeant son torse, il finit par s'appuyer contre un tronc d'arbre bien robuste pour profiter du spectacle. Et connaissant l'arrivée, il n'était pas sur le point d'en avoir fini avec cette scène.

Les points sur les hanches, Gaïa commençait à en avoir marre. Un rictus de contrariété était visible sur son visage qui commençait lentement à prendre une teinte rouge. Ses yeux verts passant d'un coin à un autre, elle entreprit de soupirer de lassitude. Laissant pendre ses bras le long de son corps, elle avança calmement vers un petit bosquet qui ne se trouvait pas loin d'elle. Son pagne long ondulant à chacun de ses pas et qui finit par se prendre dans une branche, l'obligea à s'arrêter pour s'y en défaire.

Tout en essayant de s'y décrocher, elle ne remarqua pas la fine silhouette qui flottait derrière elle, intriguée par ce que la jeune femme faisait.

Silhouette qui ressemblait plus à une ombre. D'apparence floue et fort translucide, elle flottait dans l'air à l'insu des personnes présentes.

Ce n'est que quand une fine brise vint lui caresser le visage que Gaïa ressentit une présence derrière elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle essayait d'apercevoir qui se trouvait dans son dos mais, tout ce qu'elle trouvait, ce n'était que le vide, un tourbillon de feuilles marrons et Héphestion occupé à écarter des branches avec un air misérable.

Haussant les épaules, elle finit par se lever et à se diriger à nouveau vers le buisson qu'elle avait repéré quelques minutes avant. Une fois en face, elle se pencha légèrement et l'observa d'un œil critique. Quelques secondes avant de l'atteindre, elle avait vu les feuilles du buisson vibrer comme si quelque chose l'avait frôlé de prêt. Intriguée, elle avança précautionneusement les bras et, de ses fines mains, écarta les branchages qui le composaient. Ne voyant que du vide et un entrelac de branches, comme si son intérieur était composé de veines, Gaïa soupira et retira ses mains.

Elle venait à peine de les retirer qu'elle sursauta de peur, bascula en arrière et tomba sur les fesses.

Au sein du buisson venait d'apparaître un visage qui la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. D'apparence juvénile, la figure de la jeune femme était d'une beauté sans égale dans le monde mortel. Un sourire d'ange se dessinant parfaitement, il était relevé par un regard couleur noisette d'une pure beauté, le tout encadré par quelques mèches de cheveux d'un brun clair qui évoquait fortement la couleur de l'écorce des plus jeunes chênes. Ceux-ci étant les seules à retomber autour de son visage, le reste était retenu à l'arrière de son crâne en une longue queue de cheval et retenue par un simple anneau en or. Son regard respirait l'espièglerie, rajoutant un peu plus d'éclat au visage rayonnant de la jeune femme. Son front, quant-à-lui, était orné par un fin anneau d'or qui entourait entièrement son crâne.

La main gauche sur son cœur, Gaïa essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Celle-ci était coupée par de petits soubresauts qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à récupérer. La surprise de découvrir un lieu rempli en une fraction de secondes et qui était encore vide il y a peu, lui avait réellement coupé le souffle.

Jetant un regard noir à la nouvelle venue, elle se releva, prit une position plus solennelle et toisa la jeune femme de son regard émeraude, espérant que cette dernière comprendrait qu'elle n'appréciait pas un tel comportement.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps à me trouver, dit la jeune femme tout en souriant, n'ayant cure du regard fâché de la jeune femme.

D'un simple bond, elle sortit du cœur du buisson pour se placer au-dessus de Gaïa qui en resta bouchée-bée de surprise. La nouvelle venue, de la taille d'une jeune adolescente, restait statique dans les airs et semblait amusée de la surprise qu'elle venait de provoquer.

Habillée d'un pagne court couleur bleu azuré, dont l'unique bretelle était retenue par une broche finement ciselée en forme de ailes qui se superposaient, elle arborait dans sa tunique une cordelette dorée nouée sur le côté droit et qui faisait deux fois le tour de la taille de la jeune fille. Ses bras, légèrement musclé, laissaient apercevoir un anneau doré sur le bras droit qui étincelait à chaque passage d'un rayon du soleil. Ce dernier représentait deux petits serpents qui s'enlaçaient dans un mouvement fluide et représentait le symbole de l'infini. Lui arrivant à la moitié des cuisses, la tunique laissait apercevoir de fines jambes mordorées qui se terminait, au niveau des pieds, par de petites sandales en cuir. Ces dernières étaient accompagnées par de petites ailes accrochées de chaque côté.

Ceux-ci battaient l'air énergétiquement.

Héphestion, qui se trouvait à quelques pas de sa jeune compagne, regardait la nouvelle venue, un mélange de curiosité et de stupéfaction se lisant sur son visage. Mais il était surtout subjugué par les paires d'ailes qui battaient l'air avec force et sans bruit.

\- Iphitos, commença la jeune femme en tournant légèrement la tête vers l'intéressé, qui sont ces jeunes gens ?

\- Comment ? Tu ne le sais pas ? railla le jeune homme tout en souriant.

\- Bien sûre que je le sais ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Tu crois que je suis une débutante ?

\- Je n'oserai pas, dit le chevalier en décroissant les bras pour reprendre une position des plus neutre. Je n'oserai point critiquer ton expérience légendaire.

Héphestion regardait les deux intéressés discuter entre eux comme si lui-même et Gaïa n'existaient pas. S'approchant de la nouvelle venue, il la scruta de son regard bleuté afin de comprendre comment elle arrivait à se maintenir dans les airs avec de si petites ailes.

-Je te conseille de ne pas les toucher si tu tiens à garder tes mains en bonne état, déclara la jeune femme sans quitter des yeux le chevalier à l'armure doré.

Héphestion se pétrifia sur place. Sans le vouloir, son bras droit s'était redressé et son index partait doucement vers l'une des paires d'ailes, comme s'il était hypnotisé par ce simple détail des plus étrange. Retirant d'un coup sec son bras, il le laissa pendre le long de sa taille et recula de quelques pas, par peur de représailles.

\- Bonne initiative, termina par dire la jeune fille en baissant rapidement les yeux vers lui. Cela m'aurait ennuyé que tu sois foudroyé sur place pour un simple geste de curiosité. Iphitos, continua-t-elle en regardant à nouveau le chevalier, tu comptes en avoir encore pour combien de temps ? Athéna demande que tu rentres le plus rapidement que possible.

\- Du fait que je ne suis plus seul, j'en aurai pour quelques mois de trajet. Sauf si tu nous aide à rentrer au camp ?

\- Mais tu débloque ma parole ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec un fausse grimace outrée. Tu oserais utiliser mon art pour réintégrer plus vite le campement des dieux ?

\- Tu vas bien retourner auprès d'Hermès pour lui remettre ton rapport. Autant faire tout en même temps.

\- Hors de question ! clama la jeune femme en tournant sur elle-même, les poings sur les hanches et le menton relevé. Je…

La jeune femme allait poursuivre sur sa lancée quand elle fut interrompue par Gaïa qui en avait marre d'être ignorée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Voyant la nouvelle venue se tourner vers elle en croisant les bras, Gaïa recula d'un pas et se sentit mal à l'aise.

Intriguée, la jeune fille se pencha vers la jeune femme et plongea son regard noisette dans ceux émeraude qui lui faisaient face. Elle semblait être intriguée par cette nouvelle compagne, comme si quelque chose la captivait au plus profond de son âme.

Tout sourire, elle descendit lentement de sa position pour se mettre à la même hauteur que son interlocutrice à la chevelure aussi foncée que les siens étaient claire.

\- Je me nomme Elestre, répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant. Je suis un des Messagers Céleste du dieu Hermès et, si tu t'en poses la question, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton et en tournoyant autour de la jeune femme, ma prédilection est le domaine du Mètis.

\- Vous êtes jeune pour une messagère, osa répondre Gaïa, septique.

\- Merci pour le compliment, répondit Elestre en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. C'est agréable d'être complimentée.

\- Viens dire que nous ne le faisons pas ! s'exclama Iphitos en venant les rejoindre. Nous n'y sommes pour rien si, dans ceux qui combattes, tu es l'une des plus âgées du camp.

Ce n'est que quand il eut fini sa phrase qu'Iphitos compris son erreur. Une erreur fatale qui allait lui coûter cher ! Sans lui laissant le temps de réagir à sa bourde, il eut le déplaisir de voir la jeune femme disparaitre et de sentir une douleur des plus atroces dans sa jambe. Retenant sa larme de douleur, il baissa la tête et cacha son visage dans sa longue tignasse brune qui tomba en cascade devant lui quand-t-il se baissa pour prendre sa jambe gauche dans ses mains.

Elestre, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, affichait un sourire plus que satisfait. Heureuse de son coup, elle regardait avec jubilation Iphitos qui se tordait de douleur. Plus que satisfaite en l'entendant grogner de mécontentement, elle finit par s'éloigner, les mains croisées dans son dos.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas gentille Dana ! grogna Iphitos en hoquetant de douleur.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être, répondit la jeune femme tout en continuant à s'éloigner de lui. Mais si tu le souhaites, je peux m'occuper de l'autre jambe.

La messagère avait légèrement tourné la tête vers lui. Le sourire qu'elle lui lançait, était sans équivoque et ne lui augurait rien de bon.

\- Cela ira comme ça, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

La robe de son armure claquant sur le sol, un tintement de métal se fit entendre. Malgré la brusquerie dont il faisait preuve en tombant au sol, le son dégagé par l'armure tintait harmonieusement aux oreilles des personnes présentes.

\- Quelques mois alors… continua-t-elle sur le même ton jubilatoire en jetant, à nouveau, un rapide coup d'œil au chevalier qui gémissait toujours autant de douleurs. As-tu un temps plus précis à soumettre ?

\- Non…

La plainte qui se dégageait en même temps que sa réponse fit sourire la jeune femme de plus belle. Sautillant sur place, elle se dirigea vers Héphestion. Ce dernier sursauta quand elle s'arrêta net devant lui ! Elle venait de braquer ses iris noisette dans ceux saphir du nouveau compagnon de son frère d'armes et, sans battre des paupières, se laissa aspirer par ce bleu si envoutant, profitant de ce laps de temps pour le sonder en profondeur

Laissant un gémissement de curiosité se perdre dans l'air, elle se mit à tourner autour de lui comme s'il était une bête curieuse, mettant le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

Ennuyé, il leva son bras gauche et se gratta l'arrière du cou de façon distraite en tâchant de ne plus croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'il se permit de respirer normalement, la jeune femme ayant décidé d'arrêter de tournoyer autour de lui et de s'éloigner.

\- Très bien ! lâcha-t-elle d'un coup sec. Je vais avertir nos chers dieux du temps de ta péripétie.

\- Je t'en remercie Dana, répondit Iphitos en se massant encore la jambe. Remet mes salutations à Pallas.

Il venait de dire cette dernière phrase en redressant la tête, ses yeux bruns aux reflets mordorés scintillant en même temps. Il regarda longuement la jeune femme qui finit par sourire avant de s'incliner humblement.

\- Il en sera fait comme bon te semble, chevalier d'or.

La tête inclinée, sa queue de cheval glissant sur son épaule droite, elle la redressa en rapidité et lui lança un franc sourire agrémenter d'un petit clin d'œil complice. Elle allait disparaitre quand une voix féminine s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs, l'obligeant à rester quelques temps encore.

\- Vous vous appelez Elestre ou Dana ? demanda Gaïa en s'approchant prudemment d'elle.

\- Je me nomme Elestre, Gaïa, mais notre cher Iphitos ici présent, dit-elle en pointant ce dernier d'un pouce accusateur, adore donner des petits surnoms aux gens qu'il aime bien.

\- C'est faux ! lança ce dernier avec un regard noir.

\- C'est vrai ! poursuivit-elle sans se démonter.

\- C'est faux, grommela-t-il en tournant la tête, ses lèvres formant une moue outrée.

La douleur étant passée, il croisa les jambes sous lui, posa son coude droit sur l'un de ses genoux et posa le flanc de son visage dans le creux de sa main, tout en continuant à marmonner. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme, il marmonna de plus belle avec une tête dégoutée.

\- Faire l'enfant ne te va vraiment pas, Iphitos. Il serait grand temps que tu deviennes plus adulte.

\- Gorgone va !

\- Et fier de l'être ! s'exclama-t-elle en bombant le torse, sa petite poitrine prenant un peu plus d'ampleur. Est-ce la seule question que tu avais Gaïa ? dit-elle en se tournant vers la personne désignée.

\- Heu… non, répondit-elle, un peu ennuyée. Mais… vous avez parlé de…

\- De Cronos ? conclu Elestre d'un ton brusque. Oui et ?

\- Que nous veut-il ?

\- Ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant les poings sur les hanches. Ça, j'aimerai bien le savoir.

\- Pour une Messagère Céleste, elle ne sait pas grand-chose… murmura Iphitos entre ses dents.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Iphitos ? questionna Elestre sans se retourner, son ouïe affutée ne la lâchant jamais.

\- Rien, rien, dit-il avec force avant de murmurer à nouveau dans le vent pour pas qu'elle n'entende, vile grand-mère…

Il ne vit pas le coup venir !

Regrettant amèrement ses paroles, il ne put faire autrement qu'incliner la tête et de se maintenir l'autre jambe, Elestre s'étant vengée sans ménagement.

Même le jeune couple ne l'avait pas vu disparaître !

Gaïa allait poursuivre dans les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit quand la jeune messagère qui flottait devant Iphitos, disparue de sa vue, sans agrémenter l'air d'un nouveau bruit. Surprise, elle restait la bouche ouverte, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Et ce, durant plusieurs minutes d'affilée !

Héphestion, quant-à-lui, regardait du coin de l'œil Iphitos. Ce dernier le regardait maintenant sans ciller. Ses paupières grandes ouverte, il ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il était bloqué par le temps lui-même. Déglutissant de nervosité, il leva son poing devant la bouche et toussa, comme s'il avait une mauvaise toux qui ne voulait pas disparaître. Détournant les yeux par la même occasion, il scruta les alentours, s'attendant presque à voir un autre de leur poursuivant surgir des sous-bois. Frissonnant à l'idée, il laissa le paysage boisé défilé devant lui, s'arrêtant brièvement sur sa jeune compagne dont il avait fait furtivement la rencontre il y a quelques heures d'ici.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'une si belle jeune femme avait accepté de l'accoster après lui avoir rentré dedans par mégarde. Par la même occasion, la situation était-t-elle qu'il en avait renversé le panier à provision ! Ennuyé, il s'était rapidement penché pour ramasser les victuailles et, de là, tout avait basculé. Son front entrant en contact avec celui de la jeune femme, il avait fini par se retrouver les fesses à terre en obligeant cette dernière à suivre le même parcourt que lui.

Plus qu'ennuyé, il s'était prestement redressé en déballant une litanie d'excuse, une main tendue vers elle tandis que l'autre lui grattait la tête, ébouriffant plus que d'habitude sa crinière d'un noir profond. Il avait même été étonné de s'être retrouvé sans voix quand la jeune femme avait enfin posé son regard dans le sien. Dès ce moment-là, il lui semblait que le temps avait basculé et s'était arrêté pour lui et, sûrement, pour la jeune femme aussi !

Et de là, tout avait commencé !

Ils avaient à peine commencé à discuter en prenant la direction de l'habitation de la jeune femme que des cris avaient retentit dans les ruelles, une odeur de brulée planant dans l'air. Ce ne fût qu'en voyant un corps voler devant eux, une gerbe de sang s'éparpillant sur son sillage, qu'il avait rapidement attrapé la main de la jeune femme et fuit vers ce qui ne semblait pas, à ce moment-là, le salut de leur vie !

Frissonnant à nouveau à ce qu'avait été ces dernières heures, il soupira de lassitude et s'approcha de la jeune femme, lui prenant délicatement la main.

\- Tout va bien Gaïa ?

Le ton d'inquiétude qui vibrait dans la voix du jeune homme intrigua la jeune femme.

Contente de le savoir à ses côtés, elle lui répondit par un simple sourire afin de le rassurer. Le regard saphir du jeune homme la tranquillisait. Les faibles rayons du soleil qui venaient s'y perdre à la surface, lui donnait un éclat des plus surnaturelle et lui offrait plénitude et sureté. Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés. Elle semblait le connaitre depuis toujours et au grand jamais elle n'aurait refusé de le suivre.

Et pourtant, elle ne le connaissait pas !

Malgré cela, elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ne la trahirait pas. Les lèvres du jeune homme la tentait énormément et elle se risqua de se mordiller le coin droit de la lèvre inférieur tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, son regard ne cillant pas d'un iota. Sa longue chevelure brune qui se soulevait légèrement avec la faible brise qui serpentait au travers du labyrinthe de branchage, dispersait autour d'elle une odeur printanière, enivrant le jeune homme qui la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux.

Durant ce court laps de temps où ils se fixaient dans les yeux, où le temps lui-même semblait ne pas avoir sa place, comme si plus rien n'avait lieu d'exister en ce lieu, ils ne virent pas Iphitos se relever. Ce ne fut que quand un cliquetis de métal résonna dans l'air qu'ils comprirent que chaque chose avait une fin.

\- Remettons-nous en route, déclara Iphitos en faisant quelques flexions.

Sa voix grave, sur le moment venait de faire sursauter légèrement le jeune couple qui s'arrachèrent, tristement, de leur contemplation mutuelle. Obliger de tourner leur regard vers le chevalier doré, ils soupirèrent et le suivirent des yeux, ce dernier ayant déjà repris la route à travers le chemin sinueux qui se dessinait à travers les arbres.

Lentement, et avec gaucherie, Héphestion tendit son bras et laissa sa main glisser vers celui de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde !

Entrelaçant ses doigts parmi les siens tout en lui offrant un fin et doux sourire, elle put voir le torse du jeune homme se soulever, ce qui lui embauma le cœur.

Héphestion, encourager par le geste, lui imprima une contraction dans ses doigts et la tira à sa suite, augmentant le pas pour ne pas perdre leur guide.

Durant plusieurs heures, ils serpentèrent sur le circuit sylvestre, imprimant leur pas dans la contrée boisée. Le silence qui régnait entre eux était déstabilisant. Devant eux, le chevalier d'or avançait avec franchise, sans détourner la tête une seule seconde, comme s'il savait où il allait, la voie étant toute tracée devant lui.

Gaïa, elle, n'en pouvait plus. Un mal de pied la dérangeait fortement et elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son compagnon de voyage qui la regarda du coin de l'œil, il finit par lui sourire, l'encourageant à prendre la parole. Respirant lentement, elle lâcha la main d'Héphestion, à son grand regret, et avança d'un pas rapide vers le chevalier d'or qui tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, intrigué par son arrivée.

\- Pardonnez mon intrusion, chevalier, mais… pourrions-nous faire une halte ? Cela fait des heures que nous marchons et je commence à peiner à votre suite…

\- Nous pourrions, répondit le chevalier d'or en regardant à nouveau devant lui, mais nous arrivons bientôt à destination.

\- Nous aurions déjà parcouru autant de distance ? questionna Héphestion en augmentant le pas pour se mettre à la même hauteur que ses compagnons.

\- Sachez, jeunes gens, que, durant votre fuite, je vous suivais de loin, attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire le groupe lâché à votre poursuite. Ils ne vous auraient pas poursuivis avec autant d'ardeur et de ténacité, vous permettant de vous enfuir, que je ne serai jamais apparu devant vous. Je peux donc vous certifiez que nous sommes bientôt arrivés à destination.

Comme si les Moires l'avaient entendu, la clairière boisée, dans laquelle ils voyageaient depuis tant de temps, commençait à diminuer petit à petit et laissait place à une clarté de plus en plus étincelante, cette dernière prenant le pas sur la faible obscurité qui régnait dans le lieu traversé.

Une fois à la frontière, le soleil, se couchant lentement à l'horizon, dévoilait à leur yeux une gigantesque vallée aride. Pauvre en verdure, elle laissait apercevoir, à des endroits stratégiques, des colonnes de marbre et de petits temples qui attendait patiemment que l'on vienne leur rendre visite.

Mais ce qui frappait le plus les trois jeunes gens les laissaient sans voix.

Iphitos, lui, gardait un visage inquisiteur, s'attendant fortement au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Même si plusieurs d'entre eux restaient droit et en bon état, plusieurs colonnes, tout comme certains temples, avaient été détruit et reposaient lamentablement sur le sol pauvre et chaud. Des morceaux de marbres reposaient ci-et-là. Certains même, encore debout, affichaient des cratères en leur sein, comme si on s'était acharné sur leur pauvre surface qui n'avait rien demandé, leur seul souhait, à présent, étant de reposer en paix là où on les avait élevés.

Traversant le lieu en ruine, ils ne voyaient que désolation et tristesse aux fond de leur âme. Chaque pas qu'ils faisaient leur prenaient à la gorge comme un serpent venant s'enrouler autour de sa proie pour lui broyer le corps. Partout, où ils regardaient, jonchaient des corps calcinés, torturés ou ensanglantés ! Certains étaient même écrasés sous des morceaux de colonnes de plusieurs pieds de long ou sous des tonnes de gravats.

\- Pressons-nous, ordonna Iphitos en augmentant le pas. Plus tôt nous traverserons ce champ de ruines, mieux ce sera pour nous.

Augmentant leur enjambée, Héphestion et Gaïa se calquèrent sur le jeu de jambes du chevalier, allant pratiquement à courir à sa suite. La jeune femme sentait couler sur ses joues de fines gouttes d'eau salée face au désastre qu'elle avait croisée en sortant de la vallée boisée. Elle savait pourtant qu'une scène de désolation lui ferait face et elle était sûr de s'y être préparé.

Ce qui n'était, au final, pas le cas !

Une fois qu'elle avait vu le paysage, les barrières qu'elle pensait avoir construite, s'étaient brisées en un éclair, parsemant son esprit de fins grains de poussières. La vague de destruction l'avait submergée comme un raz de marée, poussant une barrière à la fois avec une telle force qu'elle avait chavirée sur place, obligeant Héphestion à la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'affale sur le sol.

Serrée contre lui, elle avançait lamentablement à la suite du chevalier d'or, pleurant en silence face à tant d'horreur. Petit à petit, elle quittait la plaine de culte et une odeur de brulé venait lui vriller les narines.

Encore bien plus forte que l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait du peu de corps calcinés qu'elle avait croisée sur sa route, son sens de l'odorat, poussé à l'extrême, lui imprima une alerte dans son esprit.

Réveillée d'un coup sec de ses réflexions de tristesse, elle leva rapidement la main, la posa sur ses lèvres et, de son pouce et de son index, se pinça le nez en affichant une légère grimace. Levant rapidement les yeux, elle remarqua qu'Héphestion avait fait de même avec sa main encore libre et que son regard bleuté fixait avec force le lointain.

Regardant dans la même direction que lui, elle pouvait voir Iphitos à quelque pas d'eux, son armure d'or brillant avec puissance et majesté sous les rayons du soleil qui venaient s'y fondre. Sa longue cape immaculée ondulait derrière lui dans un fin bruissement provoquer par la faible brise qui venait la soulever. Ses cheveux châtains brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel. Ils ondulaient tout autant avec le vent, se soulevant à certains moments quand le courant changeait de sens. Ses yeux brun, éclairci par la lumière de l'astre solaire, prenait une teinte mordorée pâle proche de l'or.

Poursuivant son chemin, son regard émeraude fini par croiser le spectacle que ses compagnons observaient depuis quelques secondes. Un haut le cœur la prit, ce dernier loupant un battement. Elle sentait son estomac se contracter en elle et cru que tout allait ressortir dans un flot ininterrompu. Respirant à fond malgré le goût qui s'instillait dans sa gorge, la démangeant fortement, elle ne put faire autrement que de laisser échapper une plainte de tristesse.

\- Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe… murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible…

Une véritable désolation chaotique se dévoilait à elle. Ce qui était avant l'un des plus beaux villages, ressemblait dorénavant à un véritable champ de ruines. N'était encore visible, même si calcinée et encore fumante malgré les heures passées depuis sa fuite en compagnie d'Héphestion, que des gravas de murs soutenus par quelques grosses poutres explosées. Leur teinte charbon prouvait, par la même occasion, que la destruction fut puissante et barbare.

Héphestion, juste à côté d'elle, se sentait plus mal à l'aise qu'elle. L'apparence chaotique du lieu détruisait en même temps le plus beau souvenir qu'il avait de cet endroit. Il régnait partout une ambiance de désolation et de tristesse. Au plus il regardait au loin, au plus un goût amer emplissait sa bouche. Jusqu'au moment où son regard se posait sur le chevalier d'or.

Ce dernier avait gravi un muret intact et blanchis à la chaux, l'un des rares ayant survécu à l'explosion et au carnage de l'envahisseur. Il fixait le lointain et examinait chaque recoin. Iphitos laissait sur son visage, s'afficher un masque inquisiteur mais il sentait, tout au fond de lui, une rage bouillonner et qui demandait à exploser, à sortir, à hurler de mécontentement.

L'astre solaire étant sur le point de toucher le bord de l'horizon, il descendit de son perchoir et se tourna vers Héphestion, ses yeux marrons mordorés se plongeant dans ceux saphir de son nouveau compagnon.

Nous ferions bien de faire le tour des lieux pour voir si nous pourrions trouver de quoi nous restaurer… enfin, s'il reste quelque chose bien sûre… dit-il en laissant son bras tendu dévoiler le désastre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Je doute qu'il reste quelque chose… mais nous devons manger et nous reposer avant de nous remettre en route demain matin.

\- Vous voulez que nous dormions à même ce lieu de souffrance ? s'étonna Héphestion tout en serrant sa jeune compagne qui pleurait à chaude larmes contre lui. Nous serions bien mieux à l'orée du bois, Seigneur Iphitos.

\- Le lieu que tu désignes, répondit Iphitos en venant se poser devant lui, sa cape fouettant l'air d'un coup sec, est le meilleur endroit pour se faire attaquer en pleine nuit. Là-bas, vous serez plus vulnérable que si vous vous trouvez au sein même de la destruction. Ici, nous serons cachés, et protégés, par la concentration de cosmos qui y règne depuis le départ des envahisseurs qui vous ont poursuivis.

\- Mais ici, nous sommes à découvert ! s'exclama Héphestion, affolé par l'idée saugrenue du chevalier d'or.

Sauf si nous allons dans cette direction, Répondit Iphitos en pliant le coude, son pouce désignant un lieu derrière son épaule. De ce que j'ai pu voir, un peu plus loin au nord, une des bâtisses qui composait ce lieu, tien encore sur ses fondations. Tout en nous y dirigeant, nous ferions bien de scruter les alentours et de trouver de quoi nous sustenter.

\- Allons-y alors, dit Gaïa en s'écartant lentement se son compagnon de fortune, les mains posées sur son torse et son visage caché par ses longues mèches brunes. Dans quelle direction devons-nous aller ?

Le ton triste qu'elle employa déstabilisa temporairement le chevalier doré qui ne sut plus du tout quoi lui répondre. Restant pantois quelques secondes, Iphitos finit par secouer la tête et reprit une contenance des plus assurée afin de convaincre la jeune femme que tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Le lieu que j'ai repéré se trouve à quelques pas de nous, en direction du nord.

\- Bien, dit-elle en se dirigeant dans la direction dite. Un vieux puit se trouveras sur notre chemin… nous aurons déjà de quoi nous désaltéré si l'eau n'as pas été souillée par les cendrées…

Du coin de l'œil, Iphitos regarda la jeune femme et haussa un sourcil, son sixième sens le titillant discrètement. Le regard émeraude de la jeune femme, pourtant pétillant de vie depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, semblait ternes et pâle. Une fine brise dégagée par l'apparition expéditive de son aura avait permis de soulever l'air et, par la même occasion, quelques-unes de ses longues mèches et dévoiler son visage à la surface cendrée.

La regardant s'éloigner, Héphestion la suivant de quelques pas tout en regardant autour de lui comme il l'avait suggéré, Iphitos se tourna vers l'astre solaire qui prenait, dorénavant, une teinte plus orangée que dorée. Le ciel se recouvrait de teintes pastel devenant de plus en plus rosée ou violacée au fur-et-à-mesure que le temps passait.

Il en avait le souffle coupé malgré l'instant présent qui le rappelait à l'ordre !

Soupirant de lassitude, Iphitos haussa des épaules et, sous les éclats du soleil couchant qui venait se refléter sur son armure, se détourna de la beauté de l'horizon et suivit les pas de ses deux jeunes compagnons, sa cape fouettant l'air à chaque mouvement.


	4. Chapitre 04

CHAPITRE 04

D'un pas assuré, Iphitos se dirigeait lentement vers la dernière rescapée du village tenant encore debout quand un mouvement sur sa droite l'obligea à s'arrêter.

Intrigué, il se détourna de son chemin et pris la direction du mouvement. Sautant au-dessus d'un petit muret blanchit à la chaux, dont la surface avait été fendue à plusieurs endroits, il s'était mis à sonder l'horizon quand il vit apparaître juste en-dessous de lui un jeune corps d'enfant.

Ce dernier, âgé d'une dizaine d'année et recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un pagne défraichit, ne ressentit pas directement la présence du chevalier d'or. Ce n'est que quand la cape de ce dernier se mit à bruisser avec l'effet du vent qu'il releva promptement la tête. Immédiatement, la peur envahissait ses prunelles mordorées, l'obligeant à se redresser. Recouvert d'une crinière plus qu'étoffée de couleur brune, son visage enfantin était traversé par une grimace dont les lèvres tremblaient d'inquiétude.

Le jeune enfant croyait, en voyant le chevalier d'or planté haut au-dessus de lui, que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Déglutissant fortement, sa petite gorge tressaillant par la même occasion, il recula rapidement les bras les uns après les autres, tout comme ses pieds, forçant ses fesses à glisser sur le sol rocailleux et poudreux des ruines du village et ses mains à s'écorcher avec les gravats.

Iphitos, voyant la mine terrifiée du jeune garçon, descendit rapidement du muret et posa le genou gauche à terre, son bras droit venant reposer sur celui plié. Il afficha, par la même occasion, le sourire le plus rassurant qu'il pouvait offrir au jeune garçon afin de ne pas le faire fuir à la première occasion.

\- Bonsoir jeune enfant, dit-il en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, je me nomme Iphitos et je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Effrayé, le jeune garçon ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre et cherchait du regard un endroit où il pourrait s'enfuir. Dans son esprit, s'abriter était son unique but. Faisant mine de se relever, le jeune garçon se détourna de son interlocuteur à la dernière seconde et partit en grande enjambée, espérant de tout cœur semer la personne qui s'était trouvé devant lui.

Iphitos, contrarié par la réaction du jeune garçon, voulu se lancer à sa poursuite mais résista à l'envie de le faire. Rabattant le bras qu'il avait redressé par habitude dans ce genre de situation, l'instinct étant plus fort que la raison elle-même et le geste étant de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel, il soupira d'ennui. Laissant ses mains se croiser et venir reposer sur son genou, il se permit une poussée qui l'aida à se redresser de toute sa hauteur, son armure rutilant avec les derniers rayons du soleil couchant.

Cette dernière, déjà de forme basique, devenait beaucoup plus spectaculaire avec l'astre couchant, propageant sur toute sa surface un effet de feu des plus surprenant.

De là où il se trouvait, Iphitos pouvait voir toute la désolation que ce simple groupe de guerriers de Cronos avait parsemé sur leur chemin. Au loin, il pouvait voir Héphestion et Gaïa chercher de quoi leur permettre de se sustenter et, à première vue, la complexité de la demande semblait ardue.

Tournant la tête dans la direction de la fuite du jeune garçon, Iphitos lui souhaita tout le bonheur du monde et s'en alla, retournant auprès de ses deux nouveaux compagnons d'infortune.

Gaïa avait envie de pleurer. Après avoir enlevé les branchages qui trainaient dans ses cheveux lors de leur retour, elle avait maintenant droit à être recouvert d'un épais manteau de cendres, la rendant encore plus grise que ce qu'elle voulait bien l'admettre. Et la suie, parsemée à divers endroits de son corps, n'aidait pas non plus à l'embellir.

En même temps, son apparence révélait son humeur !

De là où elle se trouvait, elle avait pu voir Iphitos sauter sur un muret ainsi que la petite silhouette qui avait fui devant lui.

Mine de rien, ce chevalier d'or l'intriguait !

Il disait être de l'ordre de la chevalerie d'Athéna mais, pour elle, cela n'était que des rumeurs. Car, entre entendre et voir, il y avait un énorme fossé creuser entre ces deux points. Énervée de ne pas en savoir plus, elle attrapa un énorme pan de murs et le fit basculer sur le côté. Ce geste provoqua un nuage de cendres dès que le morceau de mur percuta le sol poudreux, la faisant toussoter.

À sa grande surprise, elle finit par découvrir une porte en bois fixer dans le sol et donnant accès à une réserve de nutriments. De ce fait, elle se souvint que rare étaient les maisons à en avoir une, la sienne en faisant partie.

Se redressant brusquement, elle regarda au tour d'elle de façon plus attentive et reconnu enfin l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Auparavant, la ruelle était resplendissante de beauté et respirait la vie et la quiétude. De belles petites narcisses florissaient lentement devant chez elle et elle aimait beaucoup se prélasser dans son petit paradis fleurit tout en recevant sur son corps les rayons du soleil qui la réchauffait.

Interpellée par un appel intérieur qui la fit sortir de sa rêverie, elle se mit à trembler et se laissa tomber à terre, ses jambes ne la supportant plus. D'un bras hésitant, elle laissa sa main se refermer et, de son poing, toqua timidement sur la surface brulée de la porte. N'entendant rien, elle martela de plus en plus fort quand elle n'y tint plus. Se penchant pratiquement sur l'objet devant elle, elle finit par attraper le loquet en métal et souleva la porte d'un coup sec.

Elle se retrouva rapidement sur les fesses, le loquet en métal dans les mains.

À cause de l'incendie, la boiserie de la porte avait été mis à rude épreuve et s'était fragilisée. Le loquet, n'ayant plus de sources ferme pour être soutenue, avait réussi à se dégager par la force de la jeune femme et reposait dorénavant dans sa main gauche, laissant la jeune femme pantoise.

Les larmes lui montant, elle continua à marteler le bois quand ce dernier se fendit. Plaquant son visage contre la surface boisée, son regard émeraude sonda les ténèbres qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir dans la fente, que ses coups avaient légèrement agrandis depuis que le loquet s'était retiré.

Héphestion, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle et tout aussi recouvert de cendres et de suies, était intrigué par le comportement de la jeune femme. Laissant tomber ce qu'il était occupé à faire, il se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas assuré, sûre de pouvoir venir en aide à la jeune femme.

\- Je peux t'aider Gaïa ?

Le visage que lui afficha la jeune femme le laissa sans voix. Des larmes perlaient sur les joues de sa compagne et s'écoulait en de fin ruisseaux salé, effaçant la suie sur son chemin. Elle semblait attristée et complètement perdue et cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

\- Il faut ouvrir cette porte, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Mes parents…

À ce mot, Héphestion comprit rapidement la détresse de la jeune femme et s'abaissa rapidement, ses mains venant reposer sur les frêles épaules de cette dernière. La repoussant légèrement après l'avoir aidé à s'être relevée, il prit sa place et se mit à examiner plus en détails la porte qu'il avait face à lui.

Au vu du loquet que la jeune femme tenait encore dans ses mains, la serrant comme si l'objet était important pour elle, il comprit que l'objet qu'il examinait, devait être d'une lourdeur étonnante. Relevant la tête, il chercha après un objet pour tenter d'agrandir le trou déjà former par l'arrachement de la poignée. Avisant un morceau de roche près de lui, il l'attrapa de sa main puissante et, fermement coincée entre ses doigts, commença à frapper l'endroit légèrement fendue.

Chaque coup qu'il donnait, éparpillait de minuscules éclats de bois, tous plus fin les uns que les autres, agrandissant lentement la fente qui finit par lui permettre d'enfiler une partie de ses doigts.

Contractant ses muscles, il tira de toutes ses forces et souleva assez la porte boisée pour glisser son autre main par derrière, permettant une meilleure poussée pour une ouverture complète.

Il l'avait à peine ouvert que Gaïa s'encourait de descendre le petit escalier de pierre qui se trouvait à son bord. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'un cri de détresse retentissait dans l'air, lui donnant la chair de poule le long de ses bras.

Iphitos qui ne se trouvait pas loin de là, tourna rapidement la tête vers eux et s'élança à toute allure dans leur direction, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. L'interrogation se lisait sur son visage pourtant si neutre. Héphestion qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir arriver aussi vite, sursauta de surprise et plaça une main sur son torse, essayant de récupérer sa respiration et de diminuer les battements de son cœur.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur Seigneur Iphitos. Vous êtes rapide pour un homme…

\- Tu pourrais l'être aussi Héphestion, déclara le chevalier en lui souriant. Et appelle moi Iphy, je préfère.

\- Par le grand Zeus, non ! s'exclama le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie et vous appeler ainsi serait une marque d'irrespect !

\- Comme tu veux mais… tutoie moi alors. Les vouvoiements, très peu pour moi.

Héphestion allait poser une question quand retentirent des sanglots dans la cave qui appartenait à l'ancienne bâtisse. D'un rapide coup d'œil au chevalier d'or, ils descendirent l'un à la suite de l'autre en faisant attention à ne pas se briser la nuque sur les marches branlantes, rendues fragiles par la destruction.

Devant eux, à moitié cachée par la pénombre, ils découvrirent Gaïa, affalée à même le sol, devant la dépouilles de deux personnes. Selon les mots qu'elle arrivait à sortir entre deux sanglots, ils comprirent que, devant eux, se trouvait les parents de la jeune femme, mort étouffé par la fumée de l'incendie qui avait ravagé la maison.

Baissant rapidement la tête, ils s'exprimèrent en silence et adressèrent une prière au roi des dieux afin qu'ils veillent sur le sommeil éternel des deux personnes. Ennuyé, Iphitos fit demi-tour et sortit promptement, laissant Gaïa exprimer sa tristesse et Héphestion s'approcher d'elle pour la soutenir.

Une fois dehors, il ferma rapidement les yeux et s'autorisa un moment pour respirer. Malgré qu'il eût déjà vu quelques morts depuis le début de cette guerre sainte, jamais il n'avait été plus toucher que par la mort de ces deux vieilles personnes. Les souvenirs refoulant dans son esprit et lui donnant le tournis, ceux-ci l'obligeait à se poser rapidement sur un morceau de mur encore attenante à l'ancienne ruines de la bâtisse.

Se maintenant la tête entre les mains, il ferma les yeux et tâcha de retrouver le calme qui le caractérisait tant dans ce genre de situation pendant que l'écho des pleures de la jeune femme s'élevait dans les airs pour se perdre dans le lointain.

* * *

Elestre, tout sourire, fini par apparaitre dans une plaine désertique où un vent chaud soufflait paisiblement. Au loin, elle pouvait voir naître de gigantesques tentes à l'éclat immaculé.

Le camp de résistance des dieux !

L'endroit avait été choisi pour une raison bien précise. Situé pas loin de l'entrée de la plus grande montagne du pays, le camp servait de lieu de protection vers le Mont Olympe.

Tout en haut de se pic, l'entrée inter-dimensionnelle pour le royaume des dieux y reposait, gardé par les plus puissants anges du roi des dieux, Zeus.

Tournant la tête vers la gauche, puis vers la droite, elle en profita de ne vois personne pour se frayer un chemin dans les innombrables rochers et buissons qui parsemaient la plaine, donnant une touche de couleurs à cette plaine désertique et terreuse.

À divers endroits, elle pouvait voir et ressentir l'entrainement de certains chevaliers recruter pour aider dans ce gigantesque combat qui les opposait aux plus puissant des titans, le grand Cronos. Mais un seul de ses cosmos immergeant au-dessus de tous les autres l'intéressait.

Et le détenteur de ce cosmos n'était pas des plus bavard.

Se dirigeant vers la source de cette puissance, elle finit par le retrouver au pied du Mont Olympe, ce dernier frappant la roche grisâtre de ses poings nu.

La sueur dégoulinant sur son visage en de fines gouttelettes, certaines d'entre-elle s'éparpillant autour de lui en fine explosion, elle pouvait remarquer qu'une détermination sans faille brûlait dans son regard bleuté, aussi clair que le reflet se faisant sur la surface de l'océan. Sa crinière noire, toujours en bataille et s'arrêtant au milieu du dos, s'élevait furtivement à chaque mouvement que dégageait son cosmos.

Une idée lui traversant l'esprit, elle se mit à sourire de façon démoniaque et disparu à la vue de tous, certains chevaliers en restant encore étonné d'un tel don.

Ni une, ni deux, elle réapparu devant le jeune homme qui transpirait abondamment par son entrainement, l'obligeant à sursauter en force tout en lui faisant rater son mouvement de jambe qui, au lieu de percuter la roche, se retrouva détourner de son chemin et obligea le reste du corps à se retrouver à même le sol.

Un épais nuage de poussière se propagea dans son sillage, le jeune homme en restant encore sans voix. Une douleur aigue lui transperçant la fesse gauche, il se releva péniblement avec l'aide de la jeune femme, profitant de l'occasion pour se masser la chair avec sa main valide.

\- Toujours aussi espiègle, Elestre, répondit-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme qui lui souriait toujours.

\- Rare sont les choses qui change, Erginos.

\- Et très heureux que tu ne perdes pas ton sens de l'humour si… particulier.

\- Si je venais à le perdre, où irions-nous ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Surtout que cela m'amuse de faire sursauter Iphitos à la moindre occasion.

Cette révélation fit sourire Erginos d'une drôle de façon. Pour lui, Elestre ne disait jamais rien sans avoir une raison derrière la tête. Ou, s elle inventait quelque chose s'était jamais sans raison valable dans son esprit.

\- Toi, tu as suivi Iphitos dans sa mission.

\- Moi ? suivre ? répondit-elle avec une mine contrariée. Il est impensable que je suive un de nos allié à son insu. Cela serait déshonoré ma noble profession et, par la même occasion, mon noble dieu Hermès !

\- Je vais prendre cela pour un oui.

\- Mais…

Elle n'avait pas le temps de poursuivre sa tirade qu'Erginos lui tournait le dos, attrapant le haut de son pagne au passage et qui reposait tranquillement sur la surface d'un rocher. La chaleur ayant taper toute la journée avait fortement réchauffer le tissu, celui-ci brulant son corps dès qu'il fut mis en place.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? demanda Elestre en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Si tu es venu me trouver, dit-il tout en s'éloignant, c'est que tu souhaites me parler de ton observation mais que, tout bon messager que tu es, tu ne peux le faire seul devant moi car tu agis sur l'ordre d'un dieu. De ce fait, je me dirige vers leur pavillon afin d'écouter ton compte rendu.

\- Toi non plus, tu ne changeras pas Erginos, déclara la jeune femme en sautillant à sa suite. Toujours aussi perspicace.

N'ayant pas envie d'attendre, elle sauta un rien plus haut, ses petites ailles bruissant faiblement dans l'air, et posa sa fine main sur l'épaule droite du jeune homme.

Surpris, il tenta de tourner la tête vers cette subite expression de tendresse venant de la jeune femme mais n'en eu pas le temps, lui-même se retrouvant à l'intérieure d'un pavillon ou l'ardente lumière du jour se retrouvait tamisée par la tente de fortune.

\- Elestre, Messagère Céleste à l'honorable vocation du Métis, vous salue, grands dieux de l'Olympe.

La jeune femme s'amusait à faire la révérence devant la nouvelle assemblée qui lui faisait face. Mais ce qui l'amusait le plus était la tête renfrognée du jeune homme qu'elle avait réussi à embarquer avec elle. Ce dernier, plus qu'ennuyé, venait de croiser les bras sur son torse, faisant gonflé celui-ci en plus de ses biceps, tout en offrant à la jeune femme une moue des plus réprobatrice, dévoilant son mécontentement.

\- Elestre, te voici ! s'exclama la voix enjôleuse d'un jeune homme qui s'éloigna de la troupe rassemblée autour d'une longue table de marbre. As-tu trouvé notre cher compagnon ?

\- Bien entendu ! dit-elle en relevant la tête bien haute. Vous ne m'avez pas formé inutilement !

Le sourire bienveillant du jeune homme éclata beaucoup plus quand la jeune femme plongea son regard noisette dans celui turquoise du jeune homme à la crinière violette et en bataille. À ses côtés, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux pers s'était lentement rapproché, sa longue robe blanche virevoltant autour d'elle faiblement à chaque mouvement de pas.

\- Jeune Messagère Céleste, dit-elle de sa voix douce, jeune Général de Poséidon, termina-t-elle en le regardant par la suite. Que me vaut ta présence, Erginos ? demanda-t-elle à la suite en venant près de lui. Ton père n'est pas présent en ce moment. Il est avec notre père à tous et son autre frère sur l'Olympe.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour le voir, répondit-il avec une touche d'agressivité dans la voix. En ce qui concerne ma présence, pour cela, il suffit de demander à Elestre le pourquoi du comment.

\- Athéna, ma très chère sœur, prenez au moins le temps de profiter du moment. Même si Elestre est partie seulement une petite heure, nous pourrions nous sustenter autour d'un bon met des plus généreux non ?

\- Mais vous ne pensez qu'à manger ma parole ! s'exclama Athéna en roulant des yeux. Vous êtes encore pire que notre frère Dionysos.

\- Sachez, chère sœur, commença à dire Hermès en levant l'index devant le regard pers de la jeune déesse, qu'un dieu messager à toujours faim ! Cela demande énormément d'énergie de parcourir la route cosmique pour les rapports dont vous avez besoin.

\- Rapport que tu délègues, cher frère, déclara un homme avec un ton bourru et empli de mépris.

\- Je ne délègue pas tout, Arès, répondit Hermès en se tournant vers lui. Je parcours les cieux aussi, au contraire de toi qui n'arrête pas de te terrer dans ton temple pendant que tes hommes combattent sous ton égide !

\- Traite-moi de lâche tant que tu y es ! s'exclama le dieu de la guerre en se dirigeant vers lui, renversant son siège en même temps.

\- Je n'oserai pas, je n'ai point envie d'être confronter à ton armée. Mon éloquence me suffira contre toi.

Fulminant, Arès se détourna de son frère, ravalant sa rage et sa fierté face à tant d'insolence. Vexé, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du pavillon et repoussa les toiles avec rage et qui composaient l'entrée. L'une d'elle se déchira avec sa force et s'affaissa lourdement sur lui, augmentant sa rage.

Erginos, n'en ayant cure, avait uniquement fermé les yeux et attendait patiemment de savoir ce qu'Elestre avait à annoncer. Elestre, quant-à-elle, se retenait de rire face au rabaissement dont venait subir le dieu de la guerre.

Le calme revenant dans le pavillon des dieux, ceux-ci recommencèrent leur discussion sur les mets qui pourrait abonder durant leur discussion mais Athéna, trouvant que cela était inapproprié, trancha net, sa voix résonnant en écho dans l'espace exigu.

\- Il n'en sera rien, Hermès ! Elestre, qu'en est-il de la mission confiée à Iphitos, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui souriait toujours autant.

\- Durant son périple, commença à dire la jeune femme en vérifiant bien qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde, Erginos compris, il a eu le malheur d'être confronté à Trinidor et quelques-uns de ses comparses. Mais rassuré vous, il va bien, suivit-elle directement en voyant la mine effarée de la jeune déesse et d'Erginos, qui semblait s'être réveillé d'un coup. Mais, de cet affrontement en résulte une conséquence. Il se retrouve, maintenant, accompagné par un jeune couple.

\- Un jeune couple ? Comment ça ? questionna Erginos, perplexe.

\- Oui, un jeune couple. Il a donné le choix à ces derniers de partir de leur côté avec la malchance de tomber à nouveau sur Trinidor qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, ou alors de le suivre et d'avoir une chance de sauveur leur vie.

\- Je reconnais bien là l'un de mes meilleurs chevaliers, déclara Athéna en se détournant de la jeune femme. Toujours le premier à sauver des vies au dépend de la sienne et ce qui lui repose sur les épaules. Le penses-tu capable de les protéger et de poursuivre sa mission en un temps des plus raisonnable ?

\- Selon lui, il lui faudra presque six mois d'absence, déesse, dit Elestre d'une petite voix, de peur d'attiser le courroux de la déesse de la sagesse.

\- Six mois ! s'exclama Erginos, furieux. Mais nous n'avons pas six mois devant nous ! aurait-il perdu la tête ?

\- Erginos n'a pas tort, Elestre, dit Hermès en venant près d'elle. La bataille fait rage et nous arriverons bientôt à bout de toutes ressources disponibles. Chacun de nos chevaliers commence à tomber les uns après les autres et, comme tu le sais, les guerriers valeureux se font rare. Certains se sont déjà enfuit, prenant comme directive que le monde était perdu.

\- Tant de guerriers sont déjà tombé depuis que je suis partie ? demanda-t-elle avec désespoir.

\- Une bonne partie des spectres d'Hadès ont mordu la poussière, répondit Athéna avant de poursuivre. Hadès lui-même est furieux et est prêt à tout détruire rien que pour venger son honneur. Si notre père, Zeus, vint à accéder à sa requête, même nous, nous pourrions y passer, ainsi que le reste de l'humanité. Mais je suis sûre que ce dernier n'acceptera pas un tel risque.

\- Et si nous en revenions au point crucial ? demanda Erginos en commençant à faire les cent pas dans le pavillon. Six mois, c'est bien trop long. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille le retrouver et prenne en main le jeune couple afin qu'il puisse finir ce qu'il doit faire. Sans ça, nous risquons gros.

Athéna, bien d'accord avec lui, réussi à intercepter le regard en coin que se lançait maintenant Elestre et Hermès. Se doutant de la véritable raison, elle soupira et se dirigea vers son frère, plantant ses beaux yeux pers dans ceux turquoise de son jeune frère aimé.

\- Tu veux qu'Erginos aille retrouver Iphitos, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et inquiète.

\- Pardon ? dit Erginos, sans comprendre.

\- Ta présence ici qui est survenue avec l'aide d'Elestre, prouve que tu es indispensable. Bien au contraire de ce que pense ton père, déclara Hermès en coupant le sifflet au jeune Général. Avec cette dernière, nous en sommes convenu que tu serais le plus indiquer pour aller le retrouver et l'intercepter dans son voyage pour ramener ce jeune couple ici.

\- Vous souhaitez que je serve de nourrice à ce couple ? claqua Erginos avec rage. Je préfère encore le retrouver et moi poursuivre la mission qui lui a été confiée.

\- Erginos, commença à dire Athéna en venant se placer devant lui. Je sais qu'il n'est point glorieux que de te donner une tel mission mais, seul Iphitos peut résoudre celle qui lui a été confiée. Les Moires l'ont décidé ainsi. Et tel est son destin !

\- Et le mien est de réparer ses conneries, c'est ça ! répondit-il avec un ton lasse, le dos tourner à la jeune déesse.

\- Ton destin, et celui d'Iphitos, sont extrêmement lié. Pourquoi ? Seule les Moires peuvent te répondre, dit-elle en voyant le Général tourner lentement la tête vers elle. Mais tu sais, tout comme nous, comme il est difficile d'avoir une réponse de leur part. Par chance, elles ont bien voulu nous octroyer une audience et m'ont fait part de ce qu'elles avaient vu. Ces révélations nous ont valu énormément de temps et de réflexion. Alors, je te demande d'aller le rejoindre et de l'aider au mieux, Erginos.

Ce dernier s'était lentement tourner vers la jeune déesse, ne lui faisant plus dos. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que la jeune déesse de la sagesse lui disait et il en mesurait parfaitement les risque s'il disait non à sa requête. Mais, surtout, il comprenait pourquoi la jeune messagère était venu le voir avant de retrouver les dieux.

Elle était bien trop maligne pour son âge !

À cette pensée, il se mit à sourire et s'estima heureux de ne pas l'avoir formulé à haute voix. Comprenant l'enjeu que cela comportait, il finit par reculer d'un pas et, humblement, s'inclina devant la déesse aux yeux pers pour accéder à sa requête.

\- Il en sera fait comme bon vous semble, Athéna.

\- Je t'en remercie, jeune Général de Poséidon.

\- Je vais, de ce pas, aller me préparer pour accomplir la quête dont vous venez de me soumettre.

Tournant le dos à la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, il se dirigea vers la sortie et écarta calmement les toiles qui lui faisait face. La lumière de l'astre couchant ne lui agressant pas les yeux, il comprit que la nuit était sur le point de tomber, l'obligeant à faire vite. Laissant les toiles se rabattre derrière lui, il s'obligea quelques secondes à la réflexion afin d'examiner toutes les pièces du puzzle.

\- Erginos, attends-moi !

Levant la tête, il vit flotter au-dessus de lui la jeune messagère. Cette dernière le regardait avec des grands yeux et un fin sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu aurais encore quelque chose à me dire ? questionna-t-il en commençant sa marche, obligeant la jeune femme à le suivre tout en flottant dans les airs. Car, comme tu le sais, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Je ne le sais que fort bien, répondit-elle en venant se placer à ses côtés. Mais je dois te parler de quelque chose…

Intrigué, il lui intima de le suivre jusqu'à sa tente et d'attendre qu'ils soient seul pour en parler. Sans attendre, elle le suivit en tournant autour de lui, engageant la conversation dans un tout autre domaine, discussion qui lui donna rapidement un mal de tête phénoménale.

 _\- Pourquoi faut-il que l'espèce humaine parles autant…_ pensa-t-il avec désespoir.

* * *

\- Seigneur Iphitos ?

Une voix mâle résonna près de lui, l'obligeant à retirer ses mains pour pouvoir mieux relever la tête. Devant lui, Héphestion semblait soucieux et le regardait avec un regard inquiet.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda le chevalier d'or en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous allez bien Seigneur ?

\- Bien sûre ! Quelle question…

D'un geste évasif de la main gauche en donnant sa réponse, il fit reculer Héphestion de quelques centimètres et s'aida de la droite pour se relever, quittant le promontoire sur lequel il avait pris place en sortant de la minuscule cave.

Sa cape, couverte de suie, claqua d'un coup sec avec la brise qui se soulevait lentement, devenant plus forte.

\- Il fait déjà nuit, s'étonna Iphitos en s'en rendant compte. Combien de temps depuis que je vous ai laissé en bas ?

\- Je dirai deux, voire trois heures Seigneur, répondit Héphestion tout en se grattant le menton, pure geste de réflexion. L'astre d'Hélios a eu le temps d'achever sa descende. Il va nous être difficile de trouver un endroit protecteur où nous reposer, termina-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

L'Erebe avait petit à petit recouvert le ciel et parsemé celui-ci de minuscules éclats blancs, tout aussi brillant que l'éclat d'un diamant les uns que les autres. Sans lune, celui-ci dévoilait une beauté des plus saisissante avec l'apparition de la voie lactée, plus lumineuse, plus étincelante, plus sensationnelle que tout ce qui se trouvait en ce bas monde.

Iphitos se contenta de regarder, en silence, ce plafond étincelant. Le regard perdu dans le vague et l'esprit préoccupé, il se demandait où tout cela allait le mener. Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par hausser des épaules et tourna à nouveau la tête vers Héphestion, un large sourire su les lèvres.

\- Allons chercher ta chère amie et allons-nous reposer. Il nous faudra nous occuper de sa famille de grand matin avant de nous remettre en route.

\- Bien Seigneur Iphitos, dit-il en se détournant.

Héphestion s'était à peine éloigné qu'il se retournait déjà, le poing fermé devant sa bouche et toussotant, comme si un chat était coincé dans sa gorge.

\- En venant vous retrouver Seigneur, je me suis permis de remontrer de quoi nous sustenter. J'ai tout placé dans un sac de toile découvert dans la cave de l'ancienne bâtisse de Gaïa. J'ai pris le peu que je pouvais à ce moment-là mais… quand elle dormira tout à l'heure, je reviendrai agrandir nos provisions pour notre voyage.

\- Très bien, répondit Iphitos en hochant de la tête. Allons-y maintenant.

Se levant de son muret, le chevalier d'or pu voir, au loin, une petite silhouette se cacher promptement derrière un mur délabré. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir comme ceux d'un chat et ne le quittaient. Un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, il détourna la tête et suivit son nouveau compagnon, ce dernier ayant déjà entrepris de descendre l'escalier qui menait à la cave de l'ancienne bâtisse.

Malgré tout le temps qui avait passé, Iphitos pouvait encore entendre faiblement les pleurs de la jeune femme. Cette dernière semblait s'être légèrement calmée et semblait enclin à suivre son compagnon qui l'encourageait à sortir du lieu afin de pouvoir se reposer.

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de descendre à la suite du jeune homme, il attendit en haut des escaliers afin de pouvoir tendre le bras à la jeune femme dès qu'elle arriverait à sa hauteur.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps à attendre !

En quelques minutes, Gaïa, les joues recouvert de longs sillages salés et taries, se dévoila à lui, prête à sortir de la ruine sombre ou reposait dorénavant sa famille. Son regard, pourtant pétillant d'habitude, se retrouvait voilé par la tristesse.

Et Iphitos comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait la jeune femme.

Lui offrant l'un de ses plus rassurant sourire, il tendit la main vers elle et l'aida à sortir, se baissant légèrement afin qu'elle atteigne le bout de ses doigts.

\- Merci à vous, Seigneur Iphitos, dit la jeune femme avec une voix enraillée.

\- Mais de rien très chère, répondit-il d'une voix paisible. Votre chagrin est mien car j'ai déjà vécu les mêmes tourments que vous en ce moment même…

Une fois hors du lieu devenu, dorénavant, funéraire, Gaïa se permit d'épousseter partiellement son pagne long devenu terne et grisâtre. Remettant ses longs cheveux bruns en ordre, elle finit par se tourner vers le chevalier à l'armure d'or, son visage s'imprimant d'une faible curiosité accompagné d'une faible sympathie pour les dire du jeune homme.

\- Vous aussi avez perdu un parent proche récemment ?

\- Récemment ? non, répondit Iphitos en croisant les bras sur son torse. Mais il y a de cela deux bonnes années je dirai.

\- Alors, c'est récent, déclara Gaïa sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Tout dépend de ce que vous affirmez pour être récent, jeune demoiselle. Car le temps est tout ce qu'il y a de plus relatif. Et tout dépend aussi des sentiments éprouvés pour la personne perdue.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort.

S'éloignant doucement de lui, Iphitos en profita pour regarder son jeune compagnon qui venait à peine de sortir du lieu funéraire. Ce dernier en profita pour lui faire un petit clin d'œil, confirmant qu'il en avait profiter pour rapidement préparer encore un sac de victuaille qu'il viendrait rechercher plus tard dans la nuit.

Afin que vos parents puissent reposer en paix cette nuit, dit Iphitos en rejoignant la jeune femme, je suggère que nous allions nous reposer dans la seule résidence existante encore dans les ruines de votre contrée. Ce lieu nous fournira repos et protection le temps que vous dormiez et récupériez, l'un comme l'autre.

\- Et vous, Seigneur Iphitos, vous ne dormirez pas ? Demanda Héphestion en se joignant à eux, se plaçant sur la droite de la jeune femme.

\- Au vu des temps qui courent, répondit-il avec une voix grave, je ne peux me permettre de me reposer pour l'instant. Et vu qu'aucun de vous ne sait se battre, je ne peux compter que sur ma propre force pour notre protection. Et ne vous inquiété pas, continua t'il en plongeant dans le regard de la jeune femme, nous, chevalier d'Athéna, avons l'habitude de ce genre de désagrément.

Le petit clin d'œil qu'il lança à la jeune femme la rassura temporairement. Mais sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire, elle se contenta de lui sourire après avoir haussé légèrement des épaules, se rendant compte qu'elle était vaincue.

Dans les murmures de la nuit, ils s'enfoncèrent tous les trois vers le dernier vestige encore debout du village, espérant pouvoir prendre un repos si bien mériter au vu des divers évènements qui avaient eu lieu sur la journée.

Pendant que le jeune couple s'allongeait sur la surface grisâtre qu'ils avaient dégager de tout gravas et autre débris, Iphitos, quant-à-lui, se posa dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre. Fermant les yeux, il laissa la perception de ses autres sens se mettre en alerte afin d'être prévenu au moindre signe de menace qui pourrait arriver.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le jeune couple, ces derniers s'étant rapidement endormi, il glissa lentement sa main sous une de ses épaulettes et en sortit un petit sac de cuir qui reposa dans le creux de sa main.

Le regardant quelques seconde, il finit par hausser des épaules, se passa la main dans sa tignasse en bataille, et s'acharna à ouvrit l'objet de sa curiosité sous le ciel étoilé qui étincelait de plus en plus belle au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait.


	5. Chapitre 05

CHAPITRE 05

Tournant au détour d'un rocher, Tinidor avançait implacablement vers sa destination. La verdoyante forêt qui s'étendait devant lui était un subtil camouflage pour cacher l'antre de guerre de son maître, le grand titan Cronos. Repoussant un éventail de branche qui se dressait devant lui, il finit par arriver face à une gigantesque plaine qui ressemblait plus à une jungle qu'à une plaine méditerranéenne.

Levant rapidement les yeux vers le ciel, il remarqua qu'il avait mis plus de temps que prévu. Au loin sur sa gauche, il pouvait voir l'astre solaire se replier lentement sur lui-même, permettant à l'astre diurne de prendre lentement sa place pour inonder le sol de sa lumière argentée.

Pourtant, il devait se hâter. Et il savait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce retard, ni même ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Soupirant de lassitude, Tinidor se remit en marche, sa cuirasse rutilant d'effroi quand les derniers rayons de soleil vinrent s'y refléter.

Au fur-et-à-mesure de sa progression, ses pas propageant autour de lui un petit nuage de poussière, la végétation prenait grandement ses droits, s'imposant telle une armée envahissant une ville, et l'obligeait à repousser plusieurs fois une branche assez feuillue de devant son visage. Ce ne fut qu'après une bonne heure d'abatage qu'il sortit enfin de cette surprenant jungle, respirant par la même occasion. Même si cela n'était que des végétaux, le côté condensé et oppressant empêchait fortement de respirer à son aise.

Époussetant sa cuirasse de la paume de ses mains avant d'essuyer la sueur qui perlait son front, Tinidor se remit en route, jetant de temps en temps de rapide coup d'œil vers le ciel devenu, maintenant, d'un bleu corbeau.

Ce dernier se remplissait de plusieurs scintillements d'étoiles qui commençaient lentement à naître.

Gravissant rapidement la bute qui se présentait à lui, il finit par apercevoir, au loin, la gigantesque bâtisse qui était l'antre de son maître. Parsemé de hautes colonnes sur tout son pourtour, elle était faiblement illuminée par les torches de poix qui étaient disséminé un peu partout. Du haut de son promontoire, elle surplombait des petites maisons dont certaines d'entre elles étaient occupées à l'instant même, présence prouvée par la faible lumière d'une flamme vacillante illuminant l'intérieur. Un peu plus sur la droite, à flan d'une montagne aux pans abruptes et aux arrêtes tranchantes, un demi colisée s'étendait de tout son long, s'enfonçant lentement dans les ténèbres tellement sa surface était noir.

Des cris atroces s'en élevaient, tel un chant harmonieux.

Se délectant de cette mélodie, il se mit à sourire et se remit en marche, heureux d'être enfin de retour chez lui. Suivant le sentier qui s'offrait à lui, il le remonta rapidement, imprimant ses pas dans le sol poussiéreux. À chaque fois qu'il passait devant une torche, sa cuirasse scintillait d'un éclats sombre, comme si l'enfer se mettait à naître à chacun de ses passages.

Devant lui, un haut portail se dévoilait, suivies de près par une haute fortification et gardée par trois gardes de chaque côté. Ces derniers, voyant le plastron rouge sanguin qui ornait sa poitrine, s'inclinèrent avec respect et le laissèrent passer sans poser de question. Trinidor s'en amusa, surtout quand il remarqua que l'un des gardes lui jetait de rapide coup d'œil d'où suintait l'angoisse et la peur. Il se rappelait parfaitement d'avoir vu ce jeune gardien quelques heures avant, l'obligeant à se soumettre devant lui.

Ce dernier, ainsi qu'un autre, l'avait regardé avec un dédain des plus surprenant. Ne l'acceptant pas, il avait arraché la trachée de l'autre garde afin de leur apprendre la politesse tout en plongeant son regard sanguinaire dans celui encore vivant.

Arrivant justement à la hauteur du garde qui baissa promptement la tête pour ne pas être vu, Tinidor s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui en le regardant de haut.

\- Tu es encore là, toi !

\- Oui… Seigneur… répondit le pauvre guerrier en cuirasse noir, la peur suintant dans sa voix.

\- Pour ton information, commença à dire Tinidor en l'attrapant par le col de son armure, je n'hésiterai pas à parler du petit quiproquo qu'il y a eu tout à l'heure. Ton ami à mériter son châtiment mais, comparé à celui qui t'attend, le sien était bien trop doux. Tu aurais dû prier le maître que je te choisisse toi au lieu de lui !

D'un simple mouvement du poignet, Tinidor relâcha sa proie et ce dernier retomba mollement sur ses jambes, tremblotante comme jamais. La peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux étira un sourire sur les lèvres du lieutenant, savourant le plaisir que cela lui octroyait durant quelques secondes. Relevant le menton, il tourna promptement les talons et s'enfonça dans la cité, les cris des agonisants se trouvant dans l'arène lui vrillant tendrement les tympans.

 _\- Que j'aime cette mélodie_ , pensa-t-il, tout guilleret. _Je ne m'en lasserai jamais !_

De chaque côté de l'allée pavée qu'il remontait, il pouvait voir plusieurs de ses congénères occupés à batailler férocement entre eux. Plusieurs femmes, terrorisées par leur assaillant, hurlaient après une aide qui ne venait pas. Certaines même étaient besognée à même le sol, retournée lamentablement dans la boue. Elles allaient même jusqu'à enfoncer leurs ongles dans le sol, menant le bout de leur doigt en sang. À première vue, celle qui se trouvait dans la cité n'était pas les plus favorisée. À cette vue, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il espéra être libéré rapidement pour assouvir ses désirs les plus ardent qui commençaient à naître plus bas.

Fermant les yeux, il avança plus rapidement et se retrouva bientôt hors de la cité, empruntant les larges marches qui menait rapidement au promontoire de la cité. Au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il montait les marches, il pouvait voir le temple de son maître se rapprocher de lui, sombre et menaçante comme elle l'avait toujours été. Au loin, il pouvait voir les longs remparts de la cité qui, au final, faisait plus penser à une forteresse.

Mais aucune forteresse n'était semblable à celle où il se trouvait !

La grandeur du représentant étant le summum de l'évolution humaine, la forteresse se devait d'être à la taille de la grandeur du dieu qu'elle défendait. Pénétrant rapidement dans l'enceinte, il ne s'étonna pas de parcourir plusieurs lieux sous terre, le temple du dieu se trouvant quelques mètres plus hauts. Ce dernier n'était accessible que par un seul escalier dont ce dernier était étroitement surveillé. Seul les généraux avaient le droit d'y accéder. Et encore, uniquement sous la demande de Cronos.

Marchant droit devant lui, sa cuirasse noire se fondant parfaitement dans l'ombre de la bâtisse, Tinidor hocha froidement la tête à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un sur son chemin.

Le plus urgent était, pour lui, de rendre part de son raye à son général et non de parlementer avec quiconque du beau temps et du plaisir qu'octroyait la sauvagerie dont ils faisaient preuve.

Tournant sur sa gauche, il entra dans une petite salle aux murs rougeoyant et s'étonna de n'y trouver personne. Grognant entre ses dents, il fit rapidement demi-tour et claqua la porte en fer derrière lui et ne s'étonna pas le moins du monde de l'avoir vu ouverte à son entrée.

Après quelque pas et ce, sans destination prédéfinie, il finit par s'appuyer contre une des gigantesques colonnes de roche sombre qui remplissaient la salle. De là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur toute les salles adjacentes. Dans certaines, plusieurs de ses compères discutaient avec leurs sous général, remettant leur rapport sur la destruction organisée à l'extérieure. Dans d'autre, des plans de batailles étaient planifiées afin de mettre les olympiens en déroute. D'autre encore servait à la torture des prisonniers les plus à-même de leur donner des renseignements. Mais seules quelques une étaient destinées à des buts bien précis.

Se prenant le menton entre le pouce et l'index, il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder le temps de sa réflexion. Où avait bien pu passer le sous général pour lequel il officiait ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de quitter sa tanière alors qu'il l'avait envoyé semer le chaos. Ses pensées se confrontant l'une contre l'autre, il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui s'approchait de lui.

\- Que fais-tu là, Tinidor ?

La voix du nouveau venu claqua dans l'air comme une voix venant d'outre-tombe. Elle était tellement puissante que Tinidor ne put s'empêcher de sursauter sur place, glissant par la même occasion du pilier sur lequel il était appuyé. Se rattrapant in-extremis, il releva rapidement la tête et plongez son regard sanguinaire dans celui du nouveau venu.

Les yeux aussi profonds que les tréfonds de l'univers, le nouveau venu arborait une sublime chevelure d'un blanc immaculé. Quelques mèches serpentaient devant son regard cosmique, hypnotisant quiconque l'observait un tant soit peu. Son armure, d'une couleur aussi profonde que ne l'était les ténèbres, scintillait tel un diamant face à la lumière du soleil. Retenue en queue de cheval, sa crinière virevoltait dans l'air, comme si une brise venait l'y soulever.

Et pourtant, aucun courant d'air ne traversait la gigantesque salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, misérable insecte ?

Frissonnant le peur, Tinidor baissa rapidement les yeux, sachant qu'il était inconvenant de rester plus impoli envers une tel personne. La puissance de cette personne était telle qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de poser un genou à terre. Et pourtant, malgré cela, une réponse des plus ardue devait venir. Déglutissant difficilement, il arriva à baragouiner quelques mots qui résonnèrent faiblement comparé à la voix de la personne qui venait de se présenter à lui.

\- Ti ... Titan Japhet ...

Dieu que sa gorge était sèche ! Tinidor avait énormément de mal à rester des plus neutre face à une telle personne. De ce qu'il avait pu entendre, le Titan Japet était le seul frère de son maître Cronos à avoir accepté de seconder ce dernier afin de reprendre le pouvoir sur les Olympiens, les autres ayant refusé de prendre part à la guerre au vu de la magnanimité des dieux par rapport à la Titanomachie.

\- Pardonné mon offense, poursuivit Tinidor, tout autant mal à l'aise. Seigneur Japet, que puis-je pour vous ?

S'il avait été seul, Tinidor aurait volontiers régurgité tout ce qu'il avait englouti plus tôt en matinée, tellement le frère de son maître lui provoquait un dégout des plus répugnant. Faisant mine de ne rien montrer de ses sentiments, il inclina un peu plus la tête afin que l'ombre de son casque cache entièrement son regard empli de peur et aussi de dégout envers la personne présente.

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais là ! répondit le titan avec sa puissante voix.

\- J'attends le retour du sous général, Seigneur. Ce dernier n'est point dans son antre et je venais lui faire part de la mission qu'il m'avait chargé d'accomplir.

Japet regardait hautainement le lieutenant qui lui faisait face. Pour lui, quelque soit l'être humain qui se trouvait sous les ordres de son frère cadet, aucun d'eux n'avait droit de recevoir une quelconque sympathie de sa part. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que de nullissimes insectes à ses yeux. Et ce qu'il supportait le moins, était le fait d'en voir certains se prélasser au lieu de batailler. Ils préféraient impunément besogner d'infidèles sauvageonnes que de semer une irréductible terreur dans les camps ennemis.

\- Ton sous général n'est plus, finit-il par répondre après plusieurs secondes de silence. Ce dernier s'est montré indigne de la confiance que mon frère Cronos avait placée en lui. Tu iras dorénavant rendre ton rapport à ton général.

\- Bien Seigneur… répondit simplement Tinidor en gardant le genou à terre.

Le bruissement de la cape du titan résonnant dans la salle, Tinidor attendit patiemment que ce dernier fut disparu de sa vision avant de se relever. Quant-il fût sûr d'être seul, il s'autorisa à relever la tête et serra des dents. Ses poings serrés lui avaient blanchis le bout des doigts et ces derniers s'étaient engourdi.

Tout en se relevant, il chercha par le biais de son énergie celui de son général. Au vu des dire de Japet, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre l'ordre donné. Le repérant, il tourna sur lui-même et se mit en marche en direction des bas-fonds du temple.

Empruntant l'escalier de roche qui avait été expressément construit dans cette intention, il s'amusa de voir l'un des lieutenants retourner une des domestiques qui hurlait de peur, sur le haut des marches qu'il empruntait.

\- Vas-y doucement avec cette jeune dépravée, dit Tinidor en passant à côté de lui. Il serait dommage que tu la rendes inapte à servir correctement maître Cronos.

\- Ne t'inquiété pas Tinidor, répondit rapidement le lieutenant en maintenant les poignets de la jeune femme dans son dos, son ricanement résonnant en écho dans le long couloir, une fois besognée, elle aura vite compris qu'elle n'est ici que pour servir nos bas instincts et que c'est cette prérogative qui lui permet encore d'être en vie.

\- Si tu le dis…

Le laissant à sa besogne, Tinidor continua sa descende. À chaque embranchement, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les salles prédisposées qu'il rencontrait jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle finissent par l'intéressé au plus haut point.

S'engageant dans le couloir qui menait à la salle qui l'intéressait, il vit plusieurs portes en métal sur sa droite, chacune d'elle étant grandement ouverte. L'une d'elle, dont la surface semblait carbonisée, laissait refléter une fine lueur de flamme. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus était les hurlements qui se dégageaient de la pièce.

Enivrer par une telle délectation, il avança paisiblement vers la sources des hurlements et vint s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte, sa cuirasse venant perturber la mélodie par son tintement du métal contre le métal.

\- Quel bon vent t'amène ici, Tinidor ?

\- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi… performant ! répondit Tinidor en souriant à l'homme face à lui.

Ce dernier, à la peau défraichie, ressemblait plus à un simple vieillard en fin de course. Le haut du crâne complètement dégarni, le reste de sa chevelure d'un gris argenté venait se perdre tout autour de lui. Ses yeux, d'un bleu foncé et pourfendu par le miroitement de flammes qui venaient s'y refléter, dévoilait une vie longue et pleine d'expérience. Il aurait pu paraître normal si le sang qui recouvrait quelques parcelles de sa longue crinière, son corps et ses mains, n'était pas aussi présent.

\- Comment se passe ton travail ?

\- La mise au point est encore à travailler mais la demande de sa majesté est en bonne voie, répondit le vieillard avec un large sourire. Et ta mission ?

\- Plus que correct, répondit Tinidor en venant vers le vieil homme. Il y a eu juste un léger contre temps mais, dans l'ensemble, tout s'est passé à merveilles.

\- Un léger contre temps ?

La question du vieillard ennuya Tinidor. Dans sa voix avait été souligné le mot léger. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Tournant le dos à son compagnon, il laissa la réponse en suspens et regarda le travail de ce dernier avec un léger goût de déception, lui-même ayant bien eu envie de s'en occuper.

\- Tu veux un coup de main pour avancer dans ton travail ? demanda Tinidor pour éluder la question du vieillard.

\- Répond à ma question Tinidor ! tonna la voix de l'homme qui venait de se placer dans le dos du jeune lieutenant.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois rendre des comptes, s'exclama Tinidor d'une voix forte en se retournant, plongeant son regard sanguinaire dans celui bleuté de son interlocuteur.

Tout se passa en un millième de seconde. Le corps du vieil homme changea rapidement. Les muscles se gonflant, il charge Tinidor d'une façon effrénée, attrapant ce dernier par le col de sa cuirasse pour être suspendu dans les airs, ses pieds ne touchant même pas le sol. Le regard bleuté du vieil homme avait changé du tout au tout, prenant une couleur rougeâtre, une couleur aussi sombre que ne l'était le sang. Du regard autoritaire et empli d'expérience, il était passé à un regard fou et empli d'envie de meurtre.

Déglutissant comme il le pouvait, ses mains s'étant automatiquement placé sur la poigne de fer du vieil homme, Tinidor finit par se dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû perdre son sang-froid.

\- Lâche-moi, vieillard ! cracha-t-il entre deux toux.

\- Aies du respect pour ton ainé, sombre crétin, cracha amèrement le vieil homme en resserrant son emprise, et encore plus quand cet ainé se trouve être ton père !

D'un geste nonchalant, le vieil homme jeta Tinidor au fond de la pièce, encastrant ce dernier dans la roche qui servait de parois à la salle. Tournant le dos à son imbécile de fils, il retourna à son travail, trouvant qu'il avait assez consacré de temps à ce dernier et qu'il ne pouvait permettre de laisser trop de temps de récupération à ses jouets de tortures. D'une oreille distraite, il entendait Tinidor qui s'était écrasé comme une masse sur le sol rocailleux, se relever péniblement, ce qui lui arracha un sourire carnassier.

\- Comptes tu attaquer ton père en sournoiserie, Tinidor ?

\- Cela ne servirait à rien, répondit-il en crachant le sang qu'il avait en bouche. Tu n'es pas un ancien général pour rien…

\- Et toi, tu n'en deviendras jamais un si tu ne prends pas un peu plus de poigne dans ton caractère !

\- Je suis quand même lieutenant, très cher père, cracha-t-il sans une once d'amertume. Peu de soldats de mon âge peuvent prétendre au même titre que moi.

\- Et tu te sens fier pour ça ? railla le vieil homme sans se retourner. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien, fils.

Serrant les dents, Tinidor baissa la tête et se retint de pleurer de rage. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Son père avait toujours vu en lui la honte de sa descendance. Seul son frère ainé et son frère cadet trouvait grâce aux yeux de leur père. Et le remarquer le rendait malade.

\- Au moins, ton frère ainé à trouver un poste à sa valeur. Et il était tout à fait normal que je lui cède mon poste car sa puissance est grande et sans commune mesure avec les autres généraux. Quant à ton jeune frère, Taniel, il est en bonne voie pour te surpasser et arriver au même niveau que Trinos.

Le père de Tinidor s'était retourné d'un coup sec, son regard sanguinaire brûlant encore au milieu de son visage. Il pouvait y lire tout le dégout qu'il lui apportait et que le transpercer de toute sa puissance ne l'ennuierait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire.

\- Quand tu montreras un peu plus d'ambition, de sauvagerie et de courage, que tu feras honneur à notre famille, peut être deviendras tu digne de moi et que je pourrai te reconnaitre comme autre chose que mon boulet de fils !

La sentence venait de claquer aussi sec qu'une baffe. Tinidor savait que le respect se montrait par la force et la sauvagerie dans le camp de son maître. Et il pensait réellement en avoir donné la preuve du fait de son grade dans la garde de Cronos. Mais il fallait en croire le contraire pour son géniteur.

Se relevant entièrement, ses articulations craquant sous les gestes, Tinidor se dirigea péniblement vers la sortie, non sans avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers les torturés qui s'était regroupé dans un coin de la pièce. L'ombre de la pièce les englobant pratiquement dans leur entièreté, il fut quand même étonné de voir l'un d'eux se dresser fièrement devant les autres, son regard verdâtre rayonnant de fierté. Mais dans ce regard, il pouvait voir qu'une once de haine commençait lentement à germer, comme si la graine du mal s'était insinué en elle et que plus un seul retour n'était possible.

Et ce qu'il vit par la suite confirma complètement sa pensée.

Alors qu'il allait partir pour de bon, la faible aura incandescente qui entourait le corps de la personne et qui soulevait lentement le pagne qu'elle portait, se retrouvait strié de noir, naissance même des ténèbres.

Détruit par les paroles de son père, Tinidor tourna entièrement la tête et s'en alla retrouver son général pour lui remettre son rapport. Rien que d'imaginer de se retrouver face à lui, cela lui donnait la nausée.

Tournant au détour d'une colonne, il continua à descendre les marches de pierres sans regarder autour de lui. Il ne vit même pas arriver un jeune garçon dont la tignasse brune virevoltait autour de lui, ses mèches étant extrêmement fines.

\- Tinidor ! cria le jeune garçon en lui sautant au cou. Depuis quand es-tu revenu ?

Attrapant le bras de l'enfant, il le fit virevolter au-dessus de lui et le laissa pendre dans les airs, son regard sanguinaire plongeant dans celui marron du jeune garçon.

\- Taniel, combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas m'attraper de la sorte ?

L'enfant rigola comme jamais, heureux d'avoir énervé son frère. Ce plaisir lui octroyait un désir beaucoup plus grand que l'entrainement face aux subalternes qui lui servait de combattants d'entraînement.

Tinidor avait compris rapidement la pensée de son cadet et était sur ses gardes.

En une seconde, le jeune Taniel avait effectué un mouvement vers l'arrière à l'aide de son bassin et avait projeté ses jambes vers ses avant-bras, espérant provoquer un choc qui lui aurait permis de se libérer de l'emprise dans laquelle il était maintenu.

Tinidor, voyant le coup arriver, plia légèrement le bras et effectua une rotation qui déséquilibra le coup envoyer par Taniel. Profitant de l'effet de surprise provoquer par son geste, il rabattit rapidement son bras vers le sol, emmenant par la même occasion l'enfant qui s'encastra dans le sol sans préambule. Le gémissement de douleur qui sortit de la gorge de l'encastrer fit sourire Tinidor qui continua sur sa lancée. Levant la jambe droite, il plaqua son pied sur les omoplates de son cadet et n'hésita pas une seconde à tirer sur son bras, empêchant se dernier de pouvoir se débattre.

\- Si tu penses pouvoir me battre, tu en es encore loin, Taniel !

Pour toute réponse, Tinidor vit l'aura rougeoyante du jeune garçon s'élevé de son frêle corps et se diriger vers sa jambe, lui apportant une douleur atroce dans tous ses muscles. Tirant encore un peu plus sur le bras, il n'arriva pas à diminuer l'intensité de l'aura dégagée et dû se résoudre à le libérer, provoquant par la même occasion, une baisse de sa fierté de lieutenant.

Un genou à terre, il pouvait voir son jeune frère se relever comme si de rien n'était et d'appliquer quelques mouvements de bras afin de détendre ses muscles. Le tout en étant accompagné d'un sourire satisfait sur le petit prodige qu'il venait d'appliquer.

\- Tu disais, mon frère ?

Le sourire narquois qu'il lui lançait fit sortir Tinidor de ses gonds. Son cosmos explosant tout autour de lui, il fila à la vitesse de l'éclair vers celui qu'il devait considérer comme son petit frère mais qu'il voyait, dorénavant, comme un adversaire à abattre. Où, en tout cas, comme une personne à qui il devait donner une leçon.

Sans préambule, il passa derrière lui et l'attrapa par le col de son pagne plus que défraichit. Le soulevant dans les airs, il le regarda s'envoler droit contre le plafond de la gallérie mais resta pantois quand son cadet se volatilisa, son aura devenant indétectable.

La bouche légèrement entr'ouverte, il ne sentit l'aura de ce dernier réapparaître qu'à la dernière seconde, ses jambes étant fauchée dans le même moment. Plaquant rapidement sa main sur le dos, il effectua une rapide rotation sur lui-même et se projeta dans les airs, se rétablissant grossièrement quelques mètres plus loin. Ses yeux sondant les alentours, il ne trouva pas son jeune frère jusqu'au moment où il apparut en-dessous de lui, prêt à bondir comme un fauve.

Esquivant in-extremis le coup de poing porter par Taniel, Tinidor essaya tant bien que mal à lui renvoyer un autre coup, coup qui ne rencontra que du vide. Énervé, il se retourna promptement et fit valser sa jambe devant lui qui, cette fois, rencontra un obstacle.

Percuté par la geste, Taniel s'envola en ligne droite pour s'encastrer dans le mur du fond, provoquant un gigantesque cratère à l'endroit même. Il pouvait voir le sourire satisfait que dessinait le sourire de Tinidor durant le millième de secondes ou il releva la tête mais s'amusa encore plus en voyant la mine déconfite qu'il afficha par la suite quand il disparut rapidement du cratère provoqué par l'attaque.

Sans détour, il réapparut dans le dos du lieutenant, sauta de quelques centimètres, plia le genou droit et, d'un mouvement brusque, planta la surface dure de sa sandale dans le dos de son adversaire, fissurant la cuirasse à l'endroit même du choque.

Le coup était tellement puissant que Tinidor écarquilla les yeux de surprise pendant que son corps chuta vers l'avant, l'obligeant à s'effondrer comme une masse. La douleur qui lui vrillait le dos le paralysa pendant une bonne minute mais, dans son esprit, celui lui semblait paraître de longues heures tellement la douleur était atroce.

Difficilement, mais résolument, il arriva à se redresser avec ses avant-bras, permettant à ses jambes de glisser sur le sol pour le mettre en position de faiblesse, la position à quatre pattes n'étant pas des plus recommandée. Il n'avait même pas le temps de prendre une respiration que celle-ci se u bloquée par un bon coup de pied placé dans son flanc gauche, l'obligeant par la même occasion à être à nouveau couché.

Maugréant de douleur, il jura intérieurement en sentant le coup de pied puissant de son jeune frère venir le percuter en plein ventre, l'obligeant à prendre une position fœtale pour atténuer la douleur.

\- Tu disais encore quoi tout à l'heure, mon frère ? railla le cadet en martelant le ventre de Tinidor avec son pied. Que je n'arriverai pas à te battre ?

Les coups donnés par Taniel était extrêmement puissant. Et Tinidor n'arrivait pas à se relever, sa respiration étant toujours autant coupée. Un énième coup allait le percuter quand une voix résonna dans la galerie, stoppant net le jeune Taniel qui afficha une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Taniel, cela suffit !

 _\- Damné_ , pensa Tinidor en rage, _après le père et le cadet, voilà que l'ainé se pointe…_

Revêtu d'une cuirasse encore bien plus sombre que celle de Tinidor et au plastron rouge flamboyant, brillant tel un rubis écarlate, Trinos avançait implacablement vers les deux combattants, son casque sous le bras. Au contraire des autres cuirasses, cette dernière était plus stylisée et semblait représenter une forme qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir.

Et le voir aussi hautain et confiant dans cette armure donnait l'envie de vomir à Tinidor.

\- Relève toi Tinidor, ordonna Trinos en se plaçant devant le lieutenant. Honte à toi d'être dans un si piteux état. Et encore plus quand il est provoqué par un enfant sans cuirasse de surcroit !

Le claquement de la cape qu'il arborait sonna comme une gifle aux oreilles de Tinidor. Une grimace lui fendant le visage, il se releva péniblement et tâcha de se tenir le plus droit que possible devant son frère ainé.

Le regard torve envers Trinos, Tinidor n'aperçut même pas que ce dernier avait levé son bras à une vitesse ahurissante et l'avait frappé d'une rafale spectaculaire qui l'envoya valdinguer direct dans les escaliers, son corps meurtri s'écrasant sur le sol dallé, provoquant un sillage sur son passage.

\- Regarde-moi encore une fois avec un tel regard… et tu finiras aussi vite dans le Tartare !

Le claquement de ses pieds sur la roche obligea Tinidor à se relever rapidement afin d'éviter une nouvelle vague de coups dont il était sûr de ne pas se relever. La main droite posée sur son flanc gauche, il haletait bruyamment et tâchait de reprendre sa respiration du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Comment toi, mon frère, peux-tu te faire battre aussi facilement par le plus jeune ? N'es-tu pas censé lui montrer le bon exemple ainsi que la force acquise par la famille ? De lui montrer que, quoi qu'il fasse, son frère sera toujours plus fort que lui ?

\- T'es bien marrant Trinos, lança sur le coup Tinidor en laissant échapper un faible ricanement rapidement atténuer par une quinte de toux. Tu crois que je l'ai demandé ce combat ? si moi je dois lui montrer tout cela, il est aussi de ton devoir, ainsi que de celui de père, de lui apprendre à rester à sa place.

Sans équivoque, Tinidor encaissa le coup de poing que Trinos lui assena en plein ventre, provoquant une nouvelle fissure sur sa cuirasse. S'étant attendu à ce genre réplique, il avait anticipé le coup en contractant ses abdominaux mais, malgré ce soupçon d'intelligence, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de plier un genou devant son ainé et de recracher du sang, arrosant le dallage d'une sublime flaque vermeille.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un faible, mon frère !

L'intonation utilisée par l'ainé de la famille enragea Tinidor plus qu'il n'en fallait. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il remercia Cronos d'avoir fait en sorte que sa tête soit penchée et que son casque lui offre une cachette de plus propice à ce genre de comportement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire dans les sous bassement de la cité ?

\- Je venais faire mon rapport au sous général Curios mais, ce dernier n'étant plus, je te cherchais pour le remettre… cingla Tinidor en se relevant maladroitement.

\- Et ?

\- La mission confiée a été exécutée mais…

\- Mais quoi, gronda Trinos en l'attrapant par le col de la cuirasse, faisant craquer cette dernière tellement la force utilisée était grande.

Tinidor jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière Trinos qui compris rapidement ce qui attirait son attention. Sans préambule, il relâcha le col du benjamin de la famille et se tourna vers le cadet, ce dernier était en extase face à autant de force.

\- Taniel, va-t-en!

\- Mais Trinos…

\- C'est un ordre Taniel ! s'exclama l'ainé en avançant d'un pas.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, claqua la voix de l'enfant en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire. Ceci ne te concerne absolument pas car tu n'es nullement encore un guerrier de notre maître. Tu n'es qu'un apprenti alors, je te somme de partir rejoindre père s'il t'autorise à rentrer dans sa salle fétiche.

\- Mais…

\- Maintenant !

Face à ce ton autoritaire, Taniel n'en menait pas large. Sursautant sur le coup, il tourna rapidement les talons et fonça rapidement vers le haut des marches. Trinos l'observa et envoya un de ses soldat poursuivre son jeune frère afin d'être sûr que ce dernier ne s'arrêterait pas à un détour pour écouter ce qui allait se raconter.

Attendant patiemment que quelques minutes se soit écouler, et afin d'être sûr que personne ne viendrait les écouter, aucune résonance de pas ne venant lui vriller les tympans, il se retourna vers Tinidor et se pencha rapidement pour aider ce dernier à se lever.

\- Sincèrement, Tinidor, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais avec Taniel.

\- Tu me fais rire Trinos, répondit le benjamin entre deux quintes de toux. Ce n'est pas toi qui as ramassé une volée de coups dans le ventre.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à te montrer plus fort et plus rusé que lui. À croire que vous avez fait un échange de force entre vous durant la nuit ! lança Trinos en aidant son frère à s'asseoir sur une des marches encore correctes. Deux raclées en l'espace de quelques minutes… cela ne tétais jamais arriver. Qu'a-t-il pu arriver pour que tu sois aussi imprudent ?

Cela se passait toujours ainsi quand ils étaient plus que tous les deux. Devant tout le monde, Trinos montrait un caractère bien trempé et une autorité sans équivalence avec celle qu'avait leur père lors de son occupation au poste de général. Mais quand ils se retrouvaient qu'à deux, il changeait du tout au tout et devenait aussi doux et attentionné qu'une mère.

Cela en était tellement bizarre que déconcertant !

Et pourtant, si Trinos avait le malheur de montrer un tel comportement devant leur géniteur, il pouvait être sûr de retrouver sa tête détacher de son tronc et rapidement empaler sur un pic qui serait dressé devant a porte d'entrée de la cité.

\- Bon, tu m'expliques maintenant ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Cela ne va pas te plaire…

\- Dit toujours et nous verrons bien ! lança Trinos en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui, sa cape virevoltant autour de lui.

\- Et bien…

Tinidor se demandait vraiment comment Trinos allait prendre la nouvelle. Depuis le début de la guerre, ils avaient fait en sorte d'éloigner ceux du camp adverse afin de protéger la cité. Et maintenant qu'un chevalier d'Athéna se trouvait dans les parages n'allait rien arranger du tout. Tinidor savait que, en avouant une telle chose, il risquait de se retrouver la tête arracher et embrocher sur l'un des pics des soldats se trouvant à l'entrée de la cité.

\- Et bien quoi ? claqua la voix de Trinos, son regard bleuté tremblant d'inquiétude. Vas-y, raconte !

\- Un chevalier d'Athéna se trouve dans les parages, annonça sans ménagement Tinidor, en espérant que la mauvaise nouvelle se digérerait rapidement.

\- Pardon ? demanda Trinos entre deux étranglements. Tu as bien dit un chevalier d'Athéna ?

\- Et pas n'importe lequel, poursuivit Tinidor après avoir lâcher un faible gémissement de douleur. Un chevalier d'or de surcroit !

\- Cela explique pourquoi tu es rentré seul, tout comme cela explique aussi ton comportement et ton manque de vigilance.

\- Tu as tout compris ! Et maintenant ? Que devons nous faire ?

\- Déjà, commença Trinos en se relevant, toi tu vas aller à la salle de soin après avoir déposé ta cuirasse chez les forgerons. Les atlantes que nous avons réussis à capturé il y a de ça quelques mois, sont d'une utilité remarquable.

\- À ce point-là ? Demanda Tinidor, stupéfait.

\- Pour certains, répondit Trinos en aidant le benjamin de la famille à se relever. Pour les autres, ils sont dans le colisée pour insubordination. Il faut dire que certains d'entre eux peuvent nous envoyer valser comme bon leur semble.

\- Mais au moins, ceux qui coopère espèrent un retour à la liberté qu'ils ne verront pas de sitôt ! lâcha Tinidor en rigolant.

Cette rigolade lui rappela, sur le coup, qu'il ne devait pas trainer à aller se faire soigner et qu'une bonne nuit de repos serait le bienvenu.

\- Allé, dépêche-toi d'aller te faire soigner. Nous aurons besoin de toutes les forces que nous avons pour la suite.

\- Bien mon frère, je m'en vais sur le pas. Mais que vas-tu faire pour le chevalier d'Athéna ?

Trinos releva lentement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. Il pouvait y voir de l'inquiétude mais, aussi, du désir de faire un massacre et une forte envoie de faire partie de ceux qui partiront à cette chasse à l'homme.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu ne vas pas en parler au maître ? s'étonna Tinidor, plus que perplexe.

\- Cronos n'est pas là en ce moment même. Et tu sais bien comment cela fonctionne dans ce genre de cas…

\- Ce sont les généraux qui font la loi dans la cité…

\- Tu as tout compris ! répondit Trinos avec un large sourire. Maintenant file te soigner avant que je ne te mette un nouveau coup dans ton fessier.

Tinidor se détourna de son frère et avança lentement vers le reste de la galerie. Tournant subitement sur la gauche, il s'arrêta net en entendant la voix autoritaire de son frère l'appeler par son nom.

\- Oui Trinos ? Demanda le lieutenant en se maintenant le flanc droit tout en s'appuyant sur la colonne.

\- N'oublie pas que nous sommes une des familles les plus fortes dans la compagnie de Cronos. Nous devons nous montrer à la hauteur de la réputation faites par nos ancêtres. Et surtout au vu de la réputation de notre père. Alors, fait en sorte de ne pas apporter le malheur sur nos têtes…

\- Bien.

À ces mots, Tinidor regarda l'ainé de la famille lui tourner le dos et s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre. Une fois qu'il fut disparu dans les ombres, il se détourna lui aussi et vacilla sur ses jambes avant de se remettre en route pour la salle de soin. Malgré les leçons qu'il avait reçu aujourd'hui, il se jura que le jour de sa mort n'était pas encore sur le point de venir et que, si cela devait arriver, cela serait sur le champs de bataille et non autre part.


	6. Chapitre 06

CHAPITRE 06

L'astre solaire avait bien avancé depuis leur réveil. Ses rayons transperçaient les cumulus avec une puissance tel que la chaleur devenait insoutenable au fur-et-à-mesure que le temps passait. De là où il se trouvait, Iphitos pouvait observer le jeune couple proclamer les derniers vers de la cérémonie funéraire. Comme promis, il avait permis à la jeune femme de mettre en terre les corps de ses défunts parents avant de pouvoir se remettre en route, la mission qui l'incombait étant d'une importance capitale.

Héphestion, courageusement, avait entrepris de retirer des morceaux de terre dans ce qui servait, autrefois, de cimetière au petit village de la jeune femme et ce, bien avant que le soleil ne commence à se lever. Voyant le temps qu'il mettait pour former un seul trou, l'astre de lumière ayant bien commencer son ascension, Iphitos s'était avancé et avait usé de sa puissance pour éclater la terre, formant par la même occasion assez de place pour poser les corps des défunts.

En agissant de la sorte, il eut une pensée pour sa propre déesse qui, il espéra, le pardonnerait pour un tel geste car il ne pouvait utiliser sa puissance pour de tel chose. Mais leur force étant de protéger les innocents, il savait d'avance qu'Athéna comprendrait le pourquoi d'un tel geste.

Maintenant, depuis plus d'une heure, il attendait paisiblement dans un coin que le rite de passage vers l'Hadès soit terminé. Mais revoir un tel rituel lui broyait le cœur. Cela ne faisait que cinq longues années que son maître avait quitté le plaisir de la vie, mais pour Iphitos, cela semblait n'être que le jour d'avant, comme si les années écoulées entre n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Au loin, il pouvait voir le jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans la soirée. Ce dernier s'était caché derrière un pans de murs recouvert de chaux et dont des traces de brûlures étaient visibles sur sa surface. Son regard mordoré brillait d'une intense lueur qui n'étonna pas le chevalier d'or.

ꟷ _V_ _u que le rituel funéraire n'est pas encore fini, autant que j'en profite pour attraper ce jeune garçon_ , pensa-t-il rapidement sans le quitter des yeux. _Ce jeune garçon dégage une puissance que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer depuis mon maître… voir même depuis Médéric._

Profitant du passage d'un rayon lumineux sur son armure qui s'amusa à refléter sa puissance lumineuse vers le jeune garçon, ce dernier ferma rapidement les yeux et perdit tout contact visuel avec Iphitos. Le temps d'un millième de seconde, le chevalier d'or disparu de son lieu de repos pour apparaître derrière le jeune enfant qui, une fois après avoir rouvert les yeux, le cherchait du regard.

ꟷ Si c'est moi que tu recherches, je suis ici, déclara Iphitos en croisant les bras sur son torse, faisant tinter le métal de son armure par frottement.

Sursautant au son de la voix du chevalier, le jeune garçon se retourna prestement et colla son dos contre le mur. Son regard affichait une peur indescriptible qu'Iphitos comprenait aisément. Ne sachant pas comment calmer l'enfant, le chevalier d'or décida de tenter une approche douce en décroisant les bras pour finir par s'asseoir à même le sol, provoquant un faible tourbillon de nuage cendrée.

ꟷ Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le jeune garçon regardait à droite, tout comme à gauche, et essayait de trouver une issue de secours. L'homme devant lui ne lui inspirait nullement confiance et, au vu de ce qui s'était passé envers sa famille par des gens habillé de la même façon que le nouveau venu, rien ne pouvait lui permettre d'avoir, ne serait qu'un instant, l'idée de lui donner un brin de confiance.

ꟷ Serais-tu muet ?

Braquant ses yeux mordorés dans ceux brun foncé du chevalier, l'enfant pouvait voir que ce dernier ne demandait rien de plus qu'un dialogue. Mais pouvait-il réellement lui octroyé une telle chose ? Que comptait-il lui faire après avoir répondu à ses questions ? Pourtant, quand il y regardait de plus près, celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi ne semblait nullement hostile envers lui. En même temps, ceux qui avait détruit le village avait agi comme lui. Et le résultat se trouvait tout autour de lui.

Depuis quelque temps, il avait compris qu'il n'était déjà pas un enfant comme les autres. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'une puissance s'y trouvait et elle semblait endormie. Ce ne fut que quand le village fut attaqué que cette dernière s'était réveillée, l'aidant à pouvoir fuir loin de la destruction. Et, encore maintenant, il pouvait la sentir ronronner en lui, prête à se déchainer et à s'expulser de son corps. Mais pouvait-il la laisser sortir ainsi et la laisser lacérer l'être qui était devant lui ?

Ne sachant que faire, il décida de laisser cette puissance qui fluctuait en lui, sortir comme bon lui semblait, surtout si cela lui permettait de rester en vie. Se souvenant de certaines prises de combat que son défunt père lui avait appris, il s'encra fortement dans le sol en bougeant légèrement les talons, permettant par la même occasion à son tronc de pivoter légèrement sur la droite. Plaçant l'un de ses bras à la verticale face à son visage, il entreprit de placer l'autre à l'arrière de lui, son avant-bras se plaçant à l'horizontale de son corps.

Poings fermés, il planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

Décidé à rester en vie, il lâcha la bonde à cette puissance qu'il renfermait et la laissa sortir lentement de son corps. Tellement concentré sur le chevalier, il ne remarqua même pas le fin nuage qui se formait autour de lui, provoquant des petites bourrasques de vents qui éparpillaient la cendre devant ses yeux.

Iphitos, quant-à-lui, écarquillait lentement les yeux de surprise. Il savait que certaines personnes pouvaient invoquer l'aura cosmique de façon inconsciente mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Face à lui, le jeune enfant se retrouvait auréolé d'une aura voluptueuse, d'une couleur orangée, tirant presque sur la couleur de l'or. Son aura faisait penser à la couleur que prenait le ciel une fois que le soleil finissait pratiquement de se coucher. Souriant face à tant d'envergure, il attendit patiemment de voir ce que l'enfant prodige qui se trouvait devant lui allait faire.

Prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche, il donna une pression qui lui permit de s'élancer vers le chevalier qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Son bras, placé à l'arrière, fila comme une étoile filante en direction du jeune homme. L'enfant n'en croyait pas ses yeux sur la vitesse qu'il arrivait à produire et, ne sachant pas trop bien quoi faire, continua sur sa lancée, son poing filant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Le choc qu'il ressentit dans tout son bras le réveilla d'un coup sec, atténuant par la même occasion le courant d'énergie qu'il avait réussi à développer hors de lui. La douleur le vrillant, il se laissa retomber sur le sol de tout son long, son corps lui faisant comprendre qu'il était épuisé.

Affaiblit, il arriva quand même à relever la tête pour voir son adversaire toujours assis, un sourire satisfait dessiner sur son visage. Les mèches brunes de sa crinière virevoltaient devant son visage sans que l'enfant n'arrive à ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une brise.

Pas mal pour une première fois, lâcha l'interlocuteur en tendant les bras. Avec un entrainement, tu pourrais devenir un redoutable adversaire.

L'enfant n'en croyait pas ses yeux. De ses deux bras, il avait réussi à le redresser et à le mettre debout devant lui, lui permettant de se trouver à la même hauteur l'un de l'autre.

ꟷ Et si tu me donnais ton prénom maintenant ?

ꟷ Je… je m'appelle… Diomède… finit par répondre l'enfant d'une voix hésitante. Vous… vous allez aussi me mettre dans le même état que mes parents ?

ꟷ Le même… bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Iphitos en ventilant sa main devant son visage. Si tu crois que je fais partie de ceux qui ont détruit ton village, c'est complètement faux.

ꟷ Qu'êtes-vous donc ? Demanda l'enfant en inclinant la tête.

ꟷ Je suis un chevalier de la déesse Athéna. Je combats ceux qui ont détruit ton village et j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'ils ne recommencent pas.

ꟷ Vous ne devez pas être très fort alors…

La véracité de la phrase de l'enfant le poignarda en plein cœur. En même temps, le jeune Diomède n'avait pas tort ! une main sur le sol, Iphitos se redressa sur ses jambes et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'endroit où se trouvait le jeune couple. Ces derniers venaient de terminer le rite funéraire et Héphestion s'était attelé à recouvrir le corps des défunts avec la terre qu'il avait soulevé grâce à son pouvoir cosmique.

Voyant qu'il était bientôt temps de se remettre en route, il baissa la tête, regarda le jeune Diomède dans les yeux et prit sa décision. Posant un genou à terre, il se mit à la même hauteur que l'enfant afin que ses prunelles brunes soient plongées correctement dans ceux mordoré du jeune garçon.

ꟷ Diomède, commença Iphitos en prenant une forte respiration, sache que nous sommes aussi fort qu'eux. Le seul souci que nous ayons, est que nous ne sommes pas aussi nombreux qu'eux. Et les véritables combattants se font rare.

ꟷ Ils sont si rares que ça ? questionna Diomède, un ton de curiosité imprégnant sa voix.

ꟷ Il y a rare et rare, répondit Iphitos en lui souriant. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui importe. Ce qui importe ce sont les jeunes enfants dont leurs possibilités sont aussi grandes que sont les tiennes maintenant.

ꟷ J'ai des possibilités ?

ꟷ Oui, confirma Iphitos en inclinant la tête positivement. Tu as un don qui est fort recherché chez nous. Cela te dirait-il de le mettre aux services de la justice et, encore plus, au service de la déesse Athéna ? Je sais qu'elle aimerait que je devienne, à mon tour, un maitre comme l'a été le mien.

ꟷ Tu as eu un maître ? Demanda à nouveau Diomède, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

ꟷ Oui… mais ce dernier nous a quitté il y a de cela quelques années. Tes parents sont partis le rejoindre là ou la paix règne éternellement.

ꟷ Je suis peut-être un enfant, répondit Diomède en croisant les bras, une moue désapprobatrice se dessinant sur son visage en même temps, mais je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas comprendre que dans l'Hadès, il n'y a nul paradis.

ꟷ Pour l'instant, si, répondit Iphitos. Le dieu Hadès se bat à nos côtés afin de sauver le plus d'êtres humains que possible. Et ceux qui sont éliminés par ceux qui ont rasé ton village ne sont pas jugé aussi fortement que ne le sont les autres. Tel est la promesse qu'il a fait au grand Zeus avant de partir en guerre.

ꟷ Il y aurait une chance que je puisse les revoir ? Demanda l'enfant, sa voix remplie d'espoir.

ꟷ Je n'en sais rien, répondit Iphitos, la peine se lisant dans sa voix. Le seul qui pourra te répondre est le dieu Hadès en lui-même… et s'il accepte de te rencontrer. De plus, il pourrait partiellement accepter de te rencontrer à l'unique condition que tu deviennes un combattant luttant contre l'ennemi ou il risque sa vie. Mais, pour que cela arrive, tu dois partir avec moi et mes compagnons et suivre un entrainement des plus ardu. Te sens-tu prêt à une tel vie car, devenir chevalier exige des sacrifices de plus en plus grands et un non-retour à la vie normal…

ꟷ Oui, je veux devenir chevalier ! Je veux venger mes parents et rencontrer le dieu Hadès !

ꟷ T'es bien téméraire comme jeune garçon, déclara Iphitos en rigolant tout en posant une main sur le crâne de Diomède, ébouriffant sa tignasse par la même occasion. Mais si tu veux devenir un vrai chevalier œuvrant pour la justice au nom de la déesse Athéna, tu ne dois pas penser ainsi. Nous, nous nous battons pour la grande œuvre que la déesse Athéna souhaite mettre en place et qui permettra, un jour, à ce que la paix et l'harmonie règne en maître sur la terre.

ꟷ Et bien, je souhaite en faire partie, déclara le jeune enfant en brandissant ses poings devant lui. Je veux aussi protéger la vie des autres villageois afin que d'autres enfants ne se retrouvent pas dans la même situation que moi.

ꟷ Oui, tu as eu énormément de chance pour un enfant.

ꟷ Mais ça, c'est grâce à mon papa, déclara l'enfant en souriant. Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais !

Rigolant avec l'enfant, Iphitos se redressa et lui tendit la main. Y recevant celle de l'enfant, il se dirigea vers ses compagnons afin de l'y présenter. Slalomant parmi les décombre, il ne s'étonna pas, en arrivant à destination, d'y voir Héphestion en sueur, peinant à remettre la terre au-dessus des corps défunts.

ꟷ Vous êtes de retour, Seigneur Iphitos, déclara la jeune femme, son visage montrant encore les sillages de ses pleurs.

ꟷ Oui. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, en bonne compagnie aussi, termina-t-il par répondre en s'écartant légèrement pour montrer Diomède qui s'était vite caché derrière lui. Je vous présente Diomède. Il était d'ici lui aussi.

ꟷ À bon ? s'étonna Gaïa en séchant ses larmes de ses mains pour ensuite se pencher vers lui. Je n'ai pourtant aucun souvenir de lui.

ꟷ Et pourtant, il dit bien être d'ici.

ꟷ Et il va nous accompagner ? Demanda Héphestion en s'arrêtant de retourner la terre.

ꟷ La grande Athéna souhaitait justement que je prenne un apprenti afin que perdure la légende des chevaliers et qu'ils ne tombent pas dans l'oubli. Cela sera chose faite ! Ce jeune garçon à un potentiel extrêmement puissant et il serait dommage qu'il ne le mette pas à disposition d'une juste cause. Il serait dommage de le laisser latent et qu'il n'exploite pas ses capacités.

ꟷ Mais ne risquez-vous pas d'être ralenti ? Demanda Héphestion, à bout de souffle. Déjà que nous vous ralentissons dans votre mission… un enfant en plus ne risque-t-il pas de mettre en péril ce pourquoi vous avez été envoyé ?

ꟷ Je pense que non, répondit Iphitos après quelques secondes de réflexion. Au contraire, je pense qu'il pourrait m'aider dans les débuts. Ensuite, quand cela deviendra plus ardu, il restera avec vous et vous protégera durant ma courte absence.

ꟷ Et vous croyez sincèrement qu'il sera à la hauteur ? dit Gaïa sur le ton de la surprise.

ꟷ Avec l'entrainement que je vais lui prodiguer, il sera en mesure de tenir face aux plus fidèles combattants de notre ennemi commun.

Le ton grave et dur qu'utilisa le chevalier d'or fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien dire d'autre que d'accepter cet état de fait. La décision étant prise, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester dans le silence. Haussant des épaules, elle se redressa et jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux dépouilles de sa famille.

ꟷ Veuillez m'excuser, je vais me retirer un peu, dit Gaïa en baissant la tête, ses longues fines mèches brunes retombant devant son visage, j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude pour finir de pleurer ma famille défunte, dit-elle avec une voix tremblante, à moitié chemin de partir, à nouveau, dans les sanglots.

Les trois compagnons la regardèrent s'éloigner sans ajouter un mot. Ils comprenaient tous le chagrin qui l'envahissait, Iphitos encore plus car il savait que le sentier qu'elle empruntait, allait être des plus sinueux.

La brise légère de fin de matinée venant lui frôler le visage, il tourna la tête vers l'Est et fronça les sourcils. Il avait pris plus de retard qu'il ne l'avait supposé et il ne pouvait se permettre d'en prendre plus. Ayant transmis le message à Elestre qu'il en aurait pour plusieurs mois de voyage du fait de ses nouveaux compagnons, il réfléchissait au moyen le plus rapide pour atteindre sa destination tout en emmenant les autres dans son périple.

ꟷ Diomède, lâcha Iphitos sur un ton autoritaire, ton entrainement commence maintenant. Pour ton premier exercice physique, je vais te demander de remplacer Héphestion sur le travail auquel il est afféré.

ꟷ Bien maître, répondit l'enfant tout guilleret malgré l'exécution de la tâche.

Courant vers le dénommé Héphestion qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, il tendit les bras pour récupérer l'objet de son épreuve quand résonna la voix du chevalier, ce qui le surpris énormément.

ꟷ Uniquement avec tes mains, Diomède. Et ce, tout en augmentant ta vitesse d'exécution.

ꟷ Avec mes mains ? lâcha l'enfant, surpris et en les regardant d'un air étonné. Mais elles vont être en sang maître ?

Le regard de l'enfant allait de ses mains à son maître à plusieurs reprises, l'étonnement se lisant dans son regard. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de cette demande.

ꟷ N'est-ce pas trop élevé comme entrainement, Seigneur Iphitos ? questionna Héphestion, intervenant car il était surpris par une telle consigne.

ꟷ Oui, avec tes mains, ordonna Iphitos en regardant l'enfant. Et non, cela n'est pas élevé comme consigne, s'ensuivit le chevalier en regardant Héphestion. Un aspirant chevalier doit pouvoir être au summum de sa puissance au tant au point physique que mental. De même, je sens que le pouvoir qui le caractérise est en liaison avec la terre. En agissant ainsi, il augmentera son lien avec cet élément mais prendra, par la même occasion, de la masse musculaire et de la vitesse.

ꟷ Vous êtes sur ? Demanda le jeune homme, septique.

ꟷ Oui. Ton entrainement, dit Iphitos en regardant l'enfant, doit te permettre de communier avec ton énergie interne, afin que tu te familiarise à l'utiliser à tout moment. En entrant en contact avec durant l'objet de ma demande, il te permettra d'augmenter ta vitesse mais, aussi, à le maîtriser à faible dose. Si tu ne fais pas attention, elle risque de se retourner contre toi et de t'apporter plus mal que de bien.

ꟷ La puissance qui est en moi est si dangereuse ? lâcha le jeune garçon, le timbre de sa voix s'imprégnant d'un début de peur.

ꟷ Elle peut l'être, répondit le chevalier d'or en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai proposé d'être ton maître et de rejoindre les rangs de la déesse Athéna. Si je ne t'aide pas à maîtriser la puissance qui nous caractérise, tu risques d'en user un jour à une trop forte d'ose et de te retrouver dans un état qui ne t'offrira aucun retour possible à une vie normal. Mais rassure-toi, termina-t-il par dire en souriant à l'enfant, tout que je serai ton maître et que tu ne maîtriseras pas cette puissance, je serai là pour t'aider à la réguler.

ꟷ La réguler ? Cela veut dire quoi maître ?

ꟷ À contrôler, répondit Iphitos, amusé par son jeune disciple. Maintenant, met toi au travail.

Hochant de la tête, le jeune garçon avança de quelques pas, s'arrêta, plia les genoux tout en fermant les yeux et se concentra sur l'énergie qui était en lui. Avec le temps, il avait appris à reconnaître les flux de cette énergie afin de pouvoir l'utiliser quand bon lui semblait. Mais souvent sans rien n'y comprendre. Son géniteur avait pourtant bien essayé de le lui faire comprendre mais, la mort l'ayant rattrapé bien avant son heure, il n'avait jamais pu finir sa formation du contrôle avec lui.

Abreuvé de courage, Diomède planta ses mains dans la terre séché et commença le recouvrement des corps. Augmentant sa vitesse d'exécution, il sentit les flux de son énergie affluer en lui mais pas dans le sens qu'il voulait. Se concentrant un peu plus, il essaya de diriger cette énergie dans ses bras afin d'aller encore plus vite, cela afin de réaliser en un temps record l'exercice demander par son maître.

Héphestion, quant-à-lui, regardait ce jeune enfant agir avec autant de faciliter qu'un homme qui doit remontrer de l'eau d'un puit. Ses muscles d'avant-bras, tout comme les biceps du jeune garçon, étaient bandés et des perles de sueurs commençaient lentement à naitre sur leur surface, tout comme sur son visage rond. Ne connaissant pas ses motivations, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il voulait tellement devenir un chevalier d'Athéna.

Malgré cela, il comprenait parfaitement que le prestige d'en devenir un était tentant. Mais un prestige auquel il n'aurait pas droit. Même si pour l'humanité, cela n'était qu'un mythe, elle disait pourtant bien que ne pouvait devenir chevalier que les jeunes enfants.

Soupirant, il tourna la tête vers Iphitos qui regardait résolument son disciple. Son regard brun suivait chaque mouvement de l'enfant. À certains moments, il lui arrivait même à corriger l'enfant par une simple phrase, ce dernier agissant dans la seconde.

Ne sachant que faire, il décida de laisser le disciple et le chevalier seul et s'éloigna vers l'ancienne maisonnée de Gaïa. Pour se retrouver seul, autant utiliser ce temps d'attende à terminer les sacs de provisions. Slalomant entre les ruines, il finit par arriver à destination et descendit le petit escalier qui menait au sous-sol pendant que les bruits de la terre soulevée et jetée dans un trou résonnaient en écho.

* * *

L'astre solaire tapant avec puissance, Erginos s'essuya le front avec son avant-bras. Ballotté par les flots, sa barque fendant les vagues aux bords écumeux, il tendit un peu plus la voile et laissa le vent s'y engouffrer, augmentant légèrement la vitesse.

Tout au bord de la proue, Elestre, émerveillée par un tel spectacle, était allongée sur le ventre, son bras droit pendant dans le vide et le bout de ses doigts frôlant la surface de l'eau salée. S'humectant les lèvres, elle respira un bon coup et se délecta de l'odeur d'iode.

Tu as vraiment de la chance Erginos, dit-elle en se retournant, ses longues mèches brunes se soulevant avec la brise marine. C'est un véritable bonheur de parcourir les mers…

Erginos ne dis mot. Parler l'ennuyait, et répondre… encore plus. Depuis leur départ, alors que l'astre diurne commençait lentement à disparaître à la fin de la nuit, Elestre n'avait pas arrêté de discuter, l'obligeant à devoir supporter une quantité considérable de questions qui, souvent, étaient sans intérêts.

Et lui, il avait juste pris le pli de rester les trois quarts du temps silencieux, espérant que la jeune femme finisse par se lasser de lui parler. Déjà qu'il avait dû supporter tout son dialogue de la nuit. Et ce qu'il avait appris lui semblait fortement intéressant. Mais depuis leur départ, il trouvait que tout était sans considération.

L'appelant avec force, Erginos regarda Elestre mais demeura tout autant silencieux, au grand dam de la jeune femme qui croisa rapidement les bras, mécontente. Son visage, pourtant radieux habituellement, se déforma à cause de la moue qui se dessina au niveau de ses lèvres, lui offrant quelques petites rides au niveau de ses yeux.

Le tableau étant surprenant, Erginos s'autorisa un petit sourire en la fixant droit dans les yeux, ce qui accentua encore plus son mécontentement.

ꟷ Tu n'as pas du tout marrant, Erginos !

ꟷ Tu as juste à parler moins et là, nous pourrons discuter.

ꟷ Parler moins ? s'exclama la jeune femme, outrée. Tu parles déjà moins que ton père alors, si je dois parler moins que toi, il n'y aura jamais de discussion. Sauf si c'est cela que tu recherches ?

Estimant que la question n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse plus poussée car celle-ci se trouvait déjà dans la demande, il laissa son regard bleuté pointer l'horizon alors que ses longues mèches noires virevoltaient devant son regard, la brise légèrement de fin de matinée venant fouetter son visage de plein fouet.

ꟷ La mer n'est que silence et elle réclame son droit à tout instant, déclara-t-il sans préambule, ne quittant nullement l'horizon du regard. Elle était déjà présente dans le passé avant notre venue et elle sera toujours présente même après notre disparition.

ꟷ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Elestre, la curiosité la piquant à vif.

ꟷ Car je suis comme elle, répondit simplement Erginos. La mer, tout comme l'océan, est seule, calme et puissante. Et comme elle, je suis seul, calme et puissant.

ꟷ Tu n'es pas seul tu sais, poursuivit Elestre avec un large sourire sur son visage. Je suis là.

ꟷ À mon grand désespoir…

À nouveau outrée, elle se détourna de lui, se recoucha sur le ventre, et laissa son bras droit pendre à nouveau le long de la coque de la proue.

Le silence régna pendant un long moment, le soleil poursuivant sa route dans le ciel bleuté qui se trouvait parsemé d'aucun nuage. Ce dernier se trouvant à son zénith, la chaleur étant devenu presque insupportable, il s'autorisa quelques minutes de repos et laissa les rames, recouvertes de perles d'eau, s'égoutter sur les rebords de la barque. S'allongeant, il ferma lentement les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douce brise des vagues.

Elestre, quant-à-elle, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Erginos qui se prélassait paisiblement au soleil. Cette image la fit sourire car, mine de rien, il se ressemblait beaucoup, à quelques différences près. Même si leur caractère était vraisemblablement différent, la façon d'aimer la solitude et le calme était la même.

Souriant, elle profita de cette image pour entrouvrir les lèvres et commença à chantonner, sa douce voix mielleuse et irradiante de bonté s'envolant vers les cieux. D'abord doucement et presque un murmure, elle augmenta l'intensité de sa voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne aux oreilles de son compagnon de voyage qui souria malgré tout.

Elle chanta ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, apaisant les cœurs et les doutes qui était en lui.

Même s'il était honoré de la confiance que la sage déesse de la guerre avait en lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son père et au peu d'estime que ce dernier avait en lui. Même chose pour l'autre sens. Mais Erginos pensait réellement que l'estime peu évalué qu'il avait en son père était juste, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'agir de la sorte du fait que son père ne montrait que peu de respect envers lui.

Sur ce point, Médéric, le berserker d'Arès, était semblables à lui. Et encore ! Être supposé égale était un doux euphémisme. Mais ce dernier était pourtant celui qui se rapprochait le plus de lui. Erginos se souvenait parfaitement de sa rencontre avec ce dernier et du final qui en avait décousu. Lui-même ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus était ce qu'il déclarait depuis quelques années déjà.

Cela devait faire bientôt cinq ans que le berserker d'Arès avait combattu le chevalier de bronze de Pégase, Persée. Ce dernier était un virtuose du combat et personne, même pas parmi les chevaliers d'Athéna, ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Lui-même ayant fait les frais d'un combat en contre ce dernier.

Le chevalier de bronze avait gentiment fait valser le berserker d'Arès qui était, pourtant, le plus puissant après les quatre généraux du dieu, et le plus insubordonné aussi. Et pourtant, le chevalier Persée n'avait eu aucun mal à se défaire de son vaillant adversaire. Mais la fin du combat avait plus qu'étonné le général des mers, mais surtout fort bien amusé Iphitos qui se tenait en boule tellement il avait mal au ventre.

Lors du dernier assaut, Persée l'avait attrapé par l'avant-bras, après avoir magnifiquement joué d'un bon jeu de jambes qui lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre. Et, par le mouvement de l'assaut, l'avait envoyé valser dans les airs sans effort.

Mais l'hilarité de du chevalier d'or ne venait pas de cette valse mais plus tôt du lieu où il avait atterri !

La puissance de l'envoie était telle qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de retomber sur ses jambes, son postérieur, privé de protection, s'écrasant lourdement dans des ronces, ultime rempart végétale propagée par l'attaque du chevalier d'or des Poissons qui combattait à quelques mètres de là. Ces ronces, aux pointes aiguisées, avaient percée la chaire du Berserker qui, au lieu de serrer les dents face à cette douloureuse surprise, avait joyeusement laissé place à un hurlement digne des plus torturés, faisant sursauter le chevalier d'or combattant à un tel point que celui-ci glissa sur place, tout comme son propre adversaire.

Se retenant de rire face à un tel souvenir, Erginos laissa juste un faible sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres car, malgré ce qu'il pensait, Médéric méritait franchement le respect qu'il avait pour lui.

Son esprit vaguant dans les méandres des souvenirs, Erginos ne vit pas le temps passé et tomba endormi pendant qu'Elestre continuait à chanter. Durant tout son repos, cette dernière remarqua une fine bruine bleutée parsemée d'or entourer le jeune Général. L'aura, quasi divine, s'était petit à petit éloignée de lui pour recouvrir la barque qui avançait lentement, la dirigeant inexorablement vers sa destination.

Amusée, elle sourit et continua son chant, laissant le temps passé à son aise.

Ce ne fut que quand le soleil arriva presque à l'horizon que la proue percuta un objet solide, réveillant les deux voyageurs. Surpris par le choc, ils regardèrent où ils se trouvaient et furent étonné d'être déjà à bon port, le voyage devant leur prendre deux bonnes journées.

ꟷ Le voyage fut rapide, lâcha Elestre d'un ton amusé.

ꟷ Je parie que mon paternelle y est pour quelque chose…

ꟷ Tu crois ?

ꟷ J'en mettrai ma main à couper, déclara Erginos d'un ton grogneur en descendant de la barque, la faisant tanguer légèrement.

ꟷ Et pourquoi t'aurait-il aidé ? questionna Elestre en mettant pied-à-terre elle aussi. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas toi-même qui nous aurait conduit ici ?

ꟷ Moi-même ? Tu plaisantes Elestre ?

ꟷ Je ne plaisante pas.

Accusant le coup pendant plusieurs minutes, Erginos se mit à réfléchir aux paroles de la jeune femme en contemplant l'horizons qui s'offrait à lui. La terre aride de l'île qui s'étendait à perte de vue, était parsemée d'éclats rougeâtres provoqués par le soleil couchant.

Au loin, il pouvait ressentir l'aura puissant d'Iphitos qui avançait inexorablement vers sa mission, accompagnée par d'autre aura beaucoup plus faible que la sienne.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra et les compta, ce qui défigura son visage de contrariété.

ꟷ Allons bon, encore une de plus, maugréa-t-il en passant ses deux mains dans sa crinière noire. Iphitos est vraiment une cause perdue…

ꟷ C'est-à-dire ? demanda Elestre en venant se placer à ses côtés tout en lévitant.

ꟷ Comme tu le sais, Athéna m'envoie à la poursuite de son chevalier afin que je puisse m'occuper de deux jeunes gens qui l'accompagne afin qu'il puisse accomplir la mission qui lui a été confiée dans les meilleurs délais. Mais, si tu te concentre bien, il y a une personne de plus dans ses compagnons de voyage. Iphitos est irrécupérable…

ꟷ C'est ce qui fait son charme aussi, répondit-elle avec un large sourire dans la direction d'Erginos, ce qui énerva encore plus le général des mers.

ꟷ Mais cela fait une personne de plus à ramener auprès des autres…

ꟷ Peut-être bien, déclara Elestre en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu ne veux pas que l'on passe la nuit ici, on ferait bien de nous mettre en route et de le rejoindre dans les meilleurs délais. Mais, continua-t-elle en reculant, sache que j'attends toujours une réponse à mes questions.

 _ꟷ_ _Réponse que tu n'auras pas de sitôt_ , pensa globalement Erginos en augmentant légèrement son aura.

La laissant sans réponse, Erginos se mit à courir sur la plaine aride, faisant défiler le paysage en un tour de main. Outrée d'être si vite abandonnée et d'être laissée dans le vent, elle croisa les bras devant elle avant de se mettre à virevolter sur elle-même, disparaissant en un tour de main comme si elle ne s'était jamais trouvée sur les lieux, laissant Erginos seul sur sa course.

* * *

L'astre solaire descendait inexorablement à l'horizon, teintant le ciel d'une couleur or et orange. À certains endroits, un rose pastel colorait légèrement les surfaces des nuages qui traversait paisiblement le ciel pendant que les étoiles naissaient lentement, faisant scintiller le bleu azur qui laissait place à un bleu plus foncé, presque la couleur des plumes d'un corbeau.

Héphestion, tout comme Gaïa, avançait paisiblement sur le fin sentier qui serpentait dans la plaine alors que, derrière eux, Iphitos accompagnait son apprenti qui était occupé à réaliser les exercices demandés par son maître.

ꟷ Met un peu plus d'entrain Diomède. La lenteur n'est pas exigée chez les chevaliers d'Athéna.

ꟷ Bien maître, répondit l'enfant en redoublant d'effort.

Iphitos était étonné des progrès que le jeune garçon avait réalisé en à peine une journée. La maîtrise du combat qu'il avait acquis auprès de son paternelle et son cosmos d'origine, déjà très puissant, allait faire de lui un être redoutable.

Mais, malgré tout, Iphitos ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en l'enfant une personne qu'il connaissait bien et qui n'était d'autre que lui-même. Le même caractère se trouvait en lui et cela le faisait sourire.

Mais Diomède était le premier enfant, à sa connaissance, à avoir une aura aussi puissante à son jeune âge et, cela, il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Et seul Athéna pourrait l'éclairer sur ce point. Surtout en sachant que le destin pouvait souvent être imprévisible.

Depuis trois bonnes heures, il avait demandé au jeune Diomède de croiser ses bras dans son dos et de sauter à croupis tout en essayant de réguler son aura afin de maintenir son équilibre pendant qu'il sautillait. Et, chose étonnante, le jeune enfant y était arrivé au bout de dix minutes, stupéfiant autant le maître que le reste des compagnons de voyage. Il commençait à tellement bien maîtriser son aura que la sueur qui perlait sur son front était plus due à l'effort de l'exercice sur une longue distance que sur la maîtrise de sa puissance.

Et cela stupéfiait énormément Iphitos.

Laissant le jeune garçon continuer l'exercice demandé, il avança d'un bon pas et se retrouva en quelques secondes aux côtés du jeune couple qui tourna promptement la tête vers lui.

ꟷ Diomède et moi-même allons rester quelques temps ici, déclara Iphitos en plongeant son regard brun dans ceux des deux jeunes gens.

ꟷ Bien Seigneur Iphitos, répondit Héphestion en hochant la tête. Nous allons chercher de quoi pouvoir attiser un feu pour passer la nuit.

ꟷ Nous ne camperons pas ici, déclara aussitôt le chevalier d'or en levant le bras, son index pointant dans une direction. À un une heure d'ici se trouve l'orée d'un bois. C'est là-bas que nous camperons. Allez-y déjà et préparer nous de quoi nous sustenter, Diomède en aura grandement besoin une fois que son entrainement sera terminé… s'il arrive à avaler quoique ce soit avant de s'endormir.

ꟷ Et… et si vos ennemis nous trouvent ? Demanda Gaïa en se plaquant contre Héphestion, ce dernier se raidissant à son contact doux et chaud.

ꟷ Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je serai à une heure de vous, j'arriverai en un temps record qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de vous attaquer.

ꟷ Vous êtes sur ?

ꟷ Aussi sur qu'Athéna veille sur nous en ce moment même, déclara Iphitos avec un large sourire. Vous pourrez même passé une nuit complète sans être déranger.

ꟷ Nous allons nous remettre en marche alors, déclara Héphestion en attrapant le bras de sa compagne, imprimant par la même occasion, une pression pour rassurer la jeune femme. Nous vous disons à plus tard, Seigneur Iphitos.

Sans demander son reste, la jeune femme s'éloigna en compagnie de son compagnon et ce, sans jeté un regard en arrière. Malgré qu'elle n'appliquât pas ce geste, elle pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée du jeune Diomède qui arrivait péniblement auprès de son maître, continuant son entrainement sans faiblir.

Attendant patiemment, Iphitos en profita pour sonder les alentours et ne sentit rien de dérangeant.

Ce qui le rassura un bon coup.

ꟷ Diomède, cria Iphitos à l'intention de son apprenti qui releva la tête vers lui tout en sautillant. Cet exercice est fini, tu peux me rejoindre à pied maintenant.

ꟷ Bien maître, cria l'enfant en se laissant tomber sur les fesses, sa fine petite bouche laissant sortir une expiration des plus longues.

Prenant le temps de récupérer, il finit par se relever et se dirigea vers Iphitos qui l'attendait calmement, les bras croisés sur le torse de son armure rutilant de beauté.

ꟷ Que dois-je faire maintenant, maître ?

ꟷ Nous allons combattre l'uns contre l'autre. Je tiens à juger ta façon de combattre sur un combat durant plusieurs minutes. Un combat ou tu peux te projeter encore bien plus que lors de notre petit affrontement dans ton village de naissance. Donc, met toi en position et charge le premier.

Prenant appui sur ses frêles jambes, Diomède regarda longuement le chevalier d'or qui faisait face à lui. Même si ce chevalier d'or était son maître, lors de ses combats avec son paternelle, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se mettre dans une tel position de faiblesse.

Son père avait toujours pris une position de défense qui lui permettait, sans risque, de passer à l'attaque en un tour de main. Ici, il voyait son maître debout, droit comme un piquet, les jambes légèrement écartées et les bras toujours croisées sur son torse, comme si rien ne pouvait le perturbé, ni même l'ébranlé.

Ne comprenant pas où son maître voulait en venir, il se concentra et laissa l'aura puissante qui sommeillait en lui depuis quelques secondes, refaire surface. L'aura cosmique orangée qui le caractérisait tellement l'entoura rapidement, croissant comme jamais.

Sans prendre aucune mesure, Diomède s'élança sur son maître qui le regardait toujours fixement sans broncher. Trouvant que sa vitesse était décuplée, il dépassa son maître à une telle vitesse qu'il chercha le moyen de faire demi-tour en un temps record, afin de pouvoir l'attaquer à nouveau mais dans le dos cette fois-ci. À peine s'était-il relancé sur sa course qu'il se sentit soulevé dans les airs pour réattérir quelques mètres plus loin face à Iphitos qui souriait malgré tout.

ꟷ Ton idée est bonne mais attaquer dans le dos est un peu lâche pour un guerrier, mais encore plus pour un chevalier d'Athéna. Lors d'un véritable combat contre un adversaire doté aussi de capacité cosmique, tu n'auras jamais une telle opportunité car lui-même se sera déjà retourné afin de t'attaquer. D'ici que je puisse me battre correctement, tu devras toujours être face à moi afin que je puisse corriger tes erreurs de combats.

Hochant uniquement de la tête, Diomède se remit en position et jaugea à nouveau son maître qui n'avait toujours pas changer de position. Intrigué quand même, il s'élança vers lui, poing armé et, au dernier moment, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul mètre entre lui et son maître, rabattit son poing droit vers l'avant en projetant toute son aura cosmique vers le bas ventre de ce dernier.

Mais son poing ne rencontra que du vide, ce qui le surpris.

Titubant sur sa course, son aura cosmique ayant disparu, il se retourna vers son maître, la perplexité se lisant affreusement sur son visage enfantin.

ꟷ Très beau coup, répondit simplement Iphitos. Contrairement à ce matin, tu commences réellement à maitriser ton aura et à gérer ses fluctuations pour la concentrer à un point précis. Mais tu peux faire bien mieux, termina-t-il par dire en souriant à son élève une fois tourner vers lui.

ꟷ Comment avez-vous fait pour éviter mon coup, demande Diomède, toujours aussi perplexe. Même mon père n'y arrivait pas.

ꟷ Aurais-tu oublié que ton maître est un chevalier d'or ? questionna Iphitos en marchant vers lui. Je suis l'élite des chevaliers de la déesse Athéna et nous, chevalier d'or, nous battons à la vitesse de la lumière. Vitesse que tu ne peux percevoir car tu n'as pas atteint un tel niveau. Pour ma part, tu pourrais faire partie des plus puissants chevaliers d'argent d'ici quelques années… si Cronos nous donne l'opportunité de construire le futur ! Termina-t-il par dire sur un ton rageur, la colère faisant briller ses prunelles.

ꟷ Maître, commença à demander Diomède en se remettant en position de combat, pourquoi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Alors qu'il était prêt à s'élancer vers Iphitos pour reprendre la joute dans laquelle ils étaient plongés depuis quelques minutes, un jeune homme, aux longs cheveux noirs s'arrêtant au milieu de son dos et recouvert d'une armure dorée, s'arrêta entre lui et Iphitos. Ne pouvant voir son regard, le dos lui faisant uniquement face, il ne pouvait que regarder le visage étonné de son maître face au nouvel arrivant.

ꟷ Mais… Lâcha Iphitos, plus qu'ébahis. Que…

ꟷ Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, chevalier d'Athéna ? Demanda le nouveau venu avec un franc sourire. Tu es pourtant plus bavard d'habitude…

ꟷ Ergy ! Cria Iphitos en décroisant les bras, ces derniers offrant une brutale accolade

Diomède, de là où il se trouvait, ne savait plus quoi penser. Préférant rester sur ses gardes, même si son maître semblait connaitre le nouveau venu, il prit une position défensive et attendit patiemment que son maître le regarde et lui offre une explication.


End file.
